


Worried and Not Perfect

by Montsai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cute Kids, F/F, Romance, Slow Build, parental Asami, parental Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montsai/pseuds/Montsai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her time was always consumed with work and the love of her, but it seemed like it was all just going to keep adding up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Korra fixed her 2nd cousin's hair putting it up in a ponytail. It would be her first day of kindergarten today, and both of them were excited for it.

"Okay," Korra said checking the two of them out in the mirror, "hair done. Now let's pick out some clothes," she smiled.

"I can do it by myself," Terra proclaimed hurrying over to her small closet with Korra following in a slow pursuit. She studied her clothes hard like she was considering every outfit, which seemed like a lot of brain work for a five year old. After a lot of hard thinking, Terra's face lit up. "I got it," she said full of energy as she reached into her closet pulling out a dark blue shirt, and her white overalls.

"Great," Korra smiled, "Let's get you out of your pjs," she said pinching the cloth of her nieces shoulder.

/

They had just finished their breakfast of waffles and bacon while Korra led Terra through her check list for her first day of Kindergarten. She lifted Terra's miniature Water Tribe backpack off the counter. "First, coloring book," Korra listed.

"Check," Terra said looking through her bag.

"Coloring box."

"Check."

"Notebook."

"Check."

"and your snacks."

"Got it," she smiled up at Korra. "Let's go," she proclaimed pointing to the door.

"Not just yet. We can't forget Naga," Korra said reaching for the leash on the counter. She walked over into the living room where she found Naga already excited to be taken out.

"Come on, mom," Terra tried dragging her out of the house.

"Someone's excited," Korra ruffled and patted her back.

As they walked along the sidewalks of Republic City and Terra droned on and on about how Kindergarten would be, Korra couldn't help, but see her cousin in her. She knew that if Eska could've raised Terra she wouldn't be as talkative, but the resemblance between the two was obvious, tha same thin eyes, and set demeanor was already there even though she still had a lot of baby fat.

Moments like this of easy observing always made her miss both of her cousins even though they didn't talk much, family was family.

"Mom," Terra tugged her hand.

"Yeah sweetie."

"What will you get me for working so hard after school," she said slowly making sure her sentence would make sense. Korra gave a small chuckle.

"You'll find out," she said back, "Only if you don't cause trouble."

"When do I cause trouble," she sassed jokingly causeing Korra to laugh.

"Just be good, okay," they were getting closer to her school.

"I'll be the best," she said cockyly reminding Korra of herself.

Korra left Naga at the front desk because animals weren't neccasarrily allowed in the school, and she couldn't just leave her outside.

She led a jumpy Terra to her class room feeling a bit jumpy herself. She found the room, and it had a couple of children and parents already inside. She poked her head in looking for the teacher, and upon finding her she pulled Terra in and smiled.

"Hi," she greeted the older looking women extending her hand. "I'm Korra, and this is-"

"Terra," Terra exclaimed with a wide grin.

"It's great to meet you," she smiled, "I'll be your teacher Ms. Moon," she said addressing Terra.

The two women began a conversation, talking about schedualing and timing of the school while Terra seemed to just daze off. Finally when they had finished talking it was time for Korra to depart and finish her walk with Naga then head out for work.

"I'll see you later, k," Korra tightly embraced Terra. "Be good, you."

"Love you, mom."

"Love you too," she left a kiss on her cheek and headed out. "Bye Ms. Moon," she said before fully leaving the room.

"Just call me Zhu Li, and bye too you too."

/

After finishing up her walk with Naga Korra filled up her bowls, and shoved her scrubs into her bag getting ready for work with Katara. She had to drive more into the city to get to the hospital, which she wasn't the best at but did good enough to get by. Driving through the city she saw the usual bill boards of people that looked too perfect and near unreal. She let out a small huff thinking about how easy those models had it just because of their pretty faces, while she was doing her best to raise and provide the best for Terra.

She drove into the hospital's parking garage and threw on her scrubs over her white t-shirt and jeans before making her way into the large complex.

"Morning Kya," she said rounding the lobby into her wing - PHYSICAL THERAPY.

"Morning Korra."

She made her way into Katara's working room where she could help with her patients until more came in for her to help. Katara and her always held long conversations while they both worked because they were practically family, and today the focus of talk was Terra.

Korra was able to express her love for her niece who was really more of a daughter to her for a while. After talking and helping on a few patients a nurse called Korra into work on another patient, one she was quiet familiar with.

"Again, Mako?" she teased walking in. "How's the shoulder?"

"It could be better," he said non-chalantly swinging his legs over the ledge of the chair.

"DId you have another stun, or did you manage to make it worse?" she asked inspecting his right shoulder.

"Just a stunn doc," he said teasing calling her doc. "How's Terra?"

"She's fine. Today was her first day of kindergarten," she said looking more closely at his shoulder. "You're shoulder's still healing steadily, but I think if you keep working you're just gonna keep irritateing it."

"You know I can't just leave the station, especially when I'm Lin's best cop out there," he rolled his shoulder.

"If you just wanna keep working, I think you should just let it really finish up healing," she said seriously. "I'm sure the cheif would understand. I mean you're only the best if you're actually able to function." It took a bit more convincing, but eventually he gave in into letting it rest.

She led him through some muscle strengthening reutines as usual before he would be released to go home. "My brother and I were gonna go to the new mover premiere, and I was just wondering if you wanna come this weekend," he said as they were finishing up.

"I'm not sure, cause I have Terra to-"

"You can bring her. It's for a family mover, and after the primere we're gonna go out for some food. It could be a treat for her first week of Kindergarten. It'll be fun," he said.

"I guess I could go for a mover and dinner this weekend," she considered. "I'm down for it, just text me the details later, cause I still have more patients besides you."

"Awesome, I'll text you later," he left.

* * *

He got closer holding her slightly letting her get in pose as well. Both of them were cold due to the lack of clothing, and the cool draft, and they prefered not to be modeling bathing suits but it was their job so they went with it, looking completely flawless.

"Awesome, Bo," the photographer complimented taking rapid shots while they changed poses.

"Perfect Asami."

The photo shoot went on like that with them changing bathing suits ever so often to get through another set of pictures. They got close during shoots all the time. It was what the media wanted, and, plus they looked pretty good together anyways, so they played it cool when it came too paparazzi and media.

After they finished their shoot both covered themselves up in their normal attire; a green t and jeans for Bolin, and a burgendy blouse and boots for Asami.

"Nice job, Bo," she said punching his arm playfully.

"You did amazing as always Sato," he said pulling on his hoodie. "Speaking about Sato, hows the integration as CEO going?"

"It's going fine, but it's still really stressful," she ran a hand through her silky hair. "My dad's helping as much as he can to make things easier for me, but it's gonna be hard either way."

"It'll be fine," he assured her, "plus this weekend can be like a relaxing gift to yourself. Meaning, you're not allowed to think one thought of the company at all while we watch the mover and hang, okay," he said with a goofy smile.

"I'm pretty lucky to know you, Bo. It's our cue," she said as they made their way out of the studio, linking arms and following the trail their body guards made through the paparazzi. The normal question rang through their ears as they made their way to the limousine.

"Are you two getting married anytime soon?"

"Are you going to break up soon?"

"What are you're plans for the future?"

They both ignored all of them like it was their profession just to ignore, and as they made it into the limo both let out a relieved sigh.

"Hard day?" Opal patted the seat next to her indicating to Bolin.

"Just the usual," he kissed her on the cheek and cuddled around her.

"How's the whole CEO thing going?" she asked Asami.

"I think it's going the best it could, but I just can't wait for this weekend. It'll be a good break from modeling and paperwork," she took her seat across the couple.

The three sat in a comfortable scilence listening to music for a while. They did this every work day, looking outside.

Bolin's phone dinged. "Who's it?" Asami asked absent mindedly still listening to music.

Before Bolin could even get a word out, Opal responded looking over at his phone, "It's just sharkbrows," she said reeling back down. "What'd he say?" she asked taking a look out her window to check the progress they made since leaving the studio.

"uh, he's just asking if he can take a friend to the premiere," he said reading the screen.

"He's quite the player isn't he," Asami said with a small smirk.

"Actually their just friends," Bolin looked up at her, "at least that's what he told me," he shrugged not looking that convinced himself.

"Well I think I should just sit by myself, while all of you guys have fun making out," she joked.

It wasn't much later that they had arrived at Bolin's and Opal's place, and both of them left. Asami couldn't help, but feel a sense of lonliness as they left the whole limo vaccant besides herself. She even had to settle with being the 5th wheel for the weekend, and she wasn't looking forward to that, not at all. _Just gotta make it through the week._ She thought as she could feel the stress coming on.

When she got to her estate, she didn't even bother going into the study to view more paper work for the company; instead, she went straight into the garage, where she changed into her jump suit, and went straight to tinkering.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting Friends

Korra took off work earlier then usual to pick up Terra from school. She said her farewells to her last patient of the day and the rest of her co-workers. As she drove back home, she was reminded again of the rich and famous. From more bill-boards, to buildings, advertisements were everywhere, and Korra couldn't help but get mad at being jealous of them.

She drove her way to Terra's school trying to get the anger out, and be excited for her (pretty much) daughter. She turned up the radio since music usually calmed her down to at least some extent, and this time it seemed to do magic. It was a little surprising how much a good song could bring her spirits up. By the time she made it to the school, she was feeling better at the thought of seeing Terra after her first day of school.

She walked into the building surprised at the amount of children already leaving with their parents. This made her quicken her pace to Ms. Moon's room. As she passed the threshold, she started," Ms. Moo- I mean Zhu Li, I'm here to pick up Terra," she waved.

Zhu Li looked up to her with a small smile, "She's quite the talker. She's right over there near the cubies," she said pointing towards the corner of the room where Terra was gathering her things.

"I guess I know where she gets it from," Korra joked with a grin on her face. She made her way over to Terra. As she got closer she softened her steps, and came up from behind, tickling Terra. She laughed hysterically at the unexpected tickle fest, and quickly turned around to see her attacker.

"Mom!" she exclaimed smiling wide, and ramming into Korra with a large hug. The force behind it seemed more than a five year old could make up, which made Korra smile and embrace her tightly.

"How was you're first day kiddo?" she said taking up Terra's bag and packing the rest up after their playful greeting.

"It was really fun," she responded as they walked out of the class room waving goodbye to Zhu Li.

"That's good," Korra unlocked the car, and placed Terra in her carseat.

"Yeah," she fiddled with her fingers, "but some of the kids were really nosey too," she admitted. This surprised Korra.

"What do you mean?" she asked concerned.

"They all asked to many questions, after I told them I wasn't born from you," she stumbled on some of her words.

"Like what?" Korra said feeling protective.

"They just asked the same thing," she scrunched her face trying to think, "like, how come you call her mom, they even said that your not my mom."

Korra felt sympathy for her niece. Kids her age just didn't understand adnormalities that much; especially since, they were probably raised up well considering they were on the good side of Republic City. "Hey," Korra gripped her niece reassuringly, "I'll be your mom no matter what, k. So don't let the other kids tell you otherwise. You understand?" She looked at Terra for an answer.

"What does otherwise mean?" Terra asked obviously confused which caused Korra to laugh.

"It means 'anything else'," Korra tried to explain. "So that means you can't let those kids tell you I'm anything else to you than your mom. Comprendo?" she smiled looking for an answer again.

"Comprendo," Terra smiled brightly. The two of them drove home listening to tunes that both of them sang too. Although the pitch and tone was awful, it lifted both of them up, as they laughed and sang.

/

It was already dinner time, and Korra was surprised when Terra didn't ask about her reward yet, so she went out of her way and cooked both of their favorite meals, Seaweed Noodles.

As she cooked, Terra was in the small living room coloring her coloring book and watching TV. Korra wasn't surprised when she heard the TV shut off and Terra's small but quick strides into the kitchen. "You're making NOODLES!" Terra exclaimed obviously elated. She ran into Korra hugging up to her midsection. "Is this cause of my fist day at kindergarten?" she asked.

Korra smiled down at her niece. _She catches on quick_ she thought. "This, " she paused bending down to whisper into Terra's ear, "plus a surprise, but only if you set the table in record time," as soon as she finished and came back up, Terra dashed up the step stool and grabbed two bowls. She then took chopsticks and cups setting them on their small round table, all while Korra slowly counted to 30. "Amazing," she said in her announcer voice, "a new record, " she smiled coming up to Terra to hold her up and hug her tightly.

"Mom," Terra weazed, "you're too strong."

Korra's eyes widened in realization, and she set Terra down smiling apologetically, "sorry kiddo," she ruffled her hair, and told her to take her seat while she finished up the noodles. She poured both of them their noodles and took her seat. "Guess what we get to do this weekend," she said anticipating Terra's response.

"What?" the skilled 5 year old noodle eater asked while she slurped up as much as her mouth would allow.

"We get to go the the Movers."

Terra slurrped up the rest quickly with brightened eyes, "REALLY?"

"Yeah, your uncle Mako invited us."

"Wow, I get to even hang out with Uncle Mako this weekend? You're the best mom," she said slurpping up more noodles. Moments where Terra told her that always washed away her own doubts and worries about her so called parenting skills. Korra smiled wide watching her niece slurp up her noodles just like she did.

/

Asami was feeling ten times better on Friday. She didn't have to worry about as much paper work anymore with the week ending, and she didn't have many photoshoots to do. She got to end her work day earlier then usual which was still late, but it was something.

She sat in her living room with her laptop next to her while the tv was playing some old re-runs. She loved having time to herself, where she didn't have to worry about the cameras or press. Days like this, where she got to just sit, drink coffe, and be lazy were her favorites. She didn't have to be perfect for anyone.

As she scrolled absentmindedly scrolled through Twitter, she passed one of Bolin's post about the mover premiere. Her mood lit up at the reminder that they would be able to just hang out tomorrow, but also remembered the paparazzi. _I hope they won't be allowed in or something..._ she thought angrily at them. More thoughts flooded into her brain, like the one that she was going to totally be the 5th wheel. She knew it wouldn't be that hard to find a date for herself because she pretty much had tons of guys and girls swooning over her, but she didn't just want to get physical with anyone though. Sure she's had a few flings here and there, but that wasn't what she needed with the pile of stress on her. She thought maybe the sex would help, but with all the clingyness she wouldn't be able to stand it.

She shut her computer not wanting to see any more social media, and turned to finish up the re-run that was showing. Feeling relaxed enough, she fell asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by her butler, when he suggested her to sleep up in her room.

That was also a thing she didn't like that much. Everyone looked out for her...Too much. It was like as soon as she came out of the womb helplessness was a trait that was put into everyone's brain classifying her. She didn't learn all the things a normal person would in their lifetime only because she wasn't even given the chance. She hated it. She groggily got up shooing her butler off while she went up to her room to fall into a relaxing sleep.

/

Asami was glad the premiere theater was going to be private. No paparazzi was around.

Opal and her shared friendly banter, while Bolin was trying to get in line for popcorn. They joked loads on who Mako was probably bringing, considering all the other girls he tended to bring along.

"Where's sharkbrows at?" Asami asked helping Bolin hold the tons of snacks she just purchased.

"He said they had sort of a problem before coming over. Something about a tantrum. I wasn't really listening too focused on the turtle duck gummies," he said taking a few and eating them.

"Hey," Opal smacked his hand, " Don't eat them all before the movie even starts, you goof." He gave a grin and ate another before handing the rest back. Asami smiled at the exchange. _Yup totally 5th wheel_ she thought. The three of them talked more passing the time while they waited for Mako and his friend.

Asami was startled when she heard a loud voice, "Terra!" She turned to see a dark skind women jogging over after a young child. She assumed she was her daughter.

"Mom can't catch me," the younger child bragged smiling.

At that, the women smiled and sped up, easily catching her daughter, "Gotchya, you booger," she snuggled her. Asami smiled looking at them. _Cute_ she thought.

"Really Korra?" Asami streched her neck trying to get a look at the familiar voice. It was Mako. Seeing the connection she had to do a double take. She wondered if they were really only friends and if Korra (was it?) was just a single parent. She looked over at Opal with questioning countenance only to get the same questioning look back.

Mako was out of breath, and scanned the area, "There you guys are," he looked at the three of them. "This is Korra," he gestured towards the dark skinned woman, "and this is Terra," he said ruffling what Asami thought was her daughter's hair. At this point Bolin, Opal, and Asami were all just kinda confused. "Korra and Terra, this is Bolin and his girlfriend Opal, and that's Asami.

With the greetings Asami tried to get over her confusion. She got a good look at the two new girls. The women was obviously strongly built, and her daughter obviously was well fed according to her little belly.

The small awkwardness between them was broken when Bolin began and led us into the theater. Asami had no clue how to really start a conversation, that wasn't all about her work, so when she tried to talk the Korra, she couldn't. She was so glad Opal was there, "So how did you meet sharkbrows over here?" she asked nodding to Mako.

Korra looked up light heartedly at the nickname,"I've been his physical therapist for a while, helping him with his shoulder. We've become pretty good friends." At that Asami had her answer, but was still kinda confused. _Okay, they are just friends, but what about her daughter?_

Asami steered a bit away from Opal and Korra, and went over to Bolin, "He wasn't lieing when he said 'friend'," she said quietly.

"I know," he whispered. "I'm surprised he didn't make a move on her. I mean she is kinda hot," he said. She lightly punched him, but took another look at her too. _He's not totally wrong..._

"You know Opal's right there," she smirked.

"Yeah, she's definitely cuter," he grinned.

They took all their sits in the private boxes in the theater, and Asami just had the pleasure of sitting next to Terra. As they settled in their seats, she was surprised to hear Terra greet her, "Hi," she said very enthusiastically.

Asami wasn't the best when it came to children, not at all, "Hi," she said smiling and confident on the outside, but completely nervous inside.

"Do you like the color red?" she asked plainly.

Asami was totally stucken that she was that observative for such a young age, "uh, yeah. How'd you know?" Terra just pointed at her lips and shirt, and that's when Asami let out a small chuckle. She was wearing red and usually did all the time.

"You sure know how to observe. How old are you?"

"five," she lifted up her hand. At that Asami tilted her head to get another look at Korra and wondered how old she would be if Terra was already five.

She dismissed the thought and looked back at Terra, "That's awesome," she smiled and turned away pretty much ending their little exchange while Terra turned back to Korra, and they shared mutterings and giggles.

This wasn't exactly what Asami was expecting. Mako and Korra were actually only friends, and she had a daughter. She guessed she wasn't really gonna be the 5th wheel after all. They all talked quietly before the movie began, and then it was time and the room dimmed.

The movie was really funny and they all laughed or chuckled at some part, but it was Korra and Terra that were practically dieing. Asami looked over occasionally when they burst out laughing, and they were like the same person in two different bodies. They seemed to react the same way to all the funny parts, and laughed almost in sync. It was almost scary, but it was more on the cute side.

Asami was glad the movie wasn't as she expected. It was fun for everyone, and she wasn't left out at all. When the mover was over they all joked about the movie, using lines from it or acting as the actors. Terra was laughing so hard the the adults' childish humor.

/

They were nothing like what Korra thought about when she pictured 'rich' people. Sure they were all pretty good looking...okay really good looking, but they weren't the snobby prissy people she pictured they would be. They laughed at the same small things she did, and she felt completely normal, but she was going to keep her eye on them. Sometimes when you first meet a person it could be a mask. Korra knew that.

They were on there way to dinner, and Korra held Terra's hand securingly. Apparently they were going to a pretty fancy place, that her blue jacket and white t-shirt wouldn't allow any other time, but she had an easy pass.

It was like something Korra's never seen before. It's not like she's never been to a fancy restaurant. She's just never been to one this high class. At first she thought as if it was to rub it in her face, that she wasn't as good as the rest of them, but she quickly learned that they came here all the time to get away from the media and that Asami had connections here anyways.

Korra pictured what it would be like having the paparazzi all over you all the time, especially if they were completely lying to the media. That's right, Korra knew that Asami and Bolin weren't together, not that she kept up with the media that much. It was just all over the television, and she just so happened to notice that Bolin and Opal were obviously together in love.

As they took their seats Korra and Terra were together as always, and Asami was still next to Terra as well. When they got their menus Korra and Terra were completely stunned. There were tons of choices, and theprice weighed tons. "Are you sure you-," Korra started but was quickly stopped by Asami.

"It's totally fine," she smiled warmly, "just order whatever suits your cravings."

That made Terra widen her eyes, and she quickly took her menu looking for the best pictures. Korra smiled at her niece as she took her menu and scanned it over. They all chose their meals after minutes of searching and ordered them momentarly.

"Korra, I was just wondering when you would've had Terra," Bolin asked. "I mean you look pretty young-"

She interuppeted him, "Terra's actually my 2nd cousin." Everyone looked even more confused, except for Mako. "There was an accident that happened to both of my cousins," a cloud seemed to make its way over all of them.

"Yeah, but Korra's my mom, and no one can say 'otherwise'," she proclaimed putting emphasis on the word otherwise, and just like that the cloud seemed to vanish at the small words of the five year old.

"That's right," Korra smiled at Terra and hugged her from the side. They all talked more, learning more about each other, and Korra learned quiet a lot from it. Asami was only a year older then her, 27 years old, and Bolin and Opal were only 25. All of them worked in media. Bolin and Asami were models, and actually the models that Korra had to drive past almost everyday glearing at the billboards. Opal had her own little show with her family because all of them were pretty hot.

When their food arrived Terra's eyes grew, and she was pretty much drooling. Korra chuckled, and wiped it off with a napkin. Terra had got a big'ole rice dish to herself, and so did Korra. She observed everyone's eating habits first, not wanting to make much of a scene with hers, so when she saw Boling digging in she did too.

Everything was going well, until- _CRASH_ \- Terra completely dropped her tray after reeling back from taking a seep from her drink, and her food was all over her. All she did was slowly turn her head too Korra and smile shyly, knowing she made a mess, "Sorry."

Korra let out a small chuckle, "S'okay kiddo," she said getting napkins trying to clean her up, but before she could get any actuall cleaning done, Asami was already getting the tray off Terra and wiping off some of it from her face.

"Thanks, Asami," Terra said apologetically.

"It's fine, Terra, it was only an accident."

Korra grinned at Asami. This wasn't anything she was expecting from the rich, prissy, flawless model she thought Asami was, "Thanks, she's pretty prone to making messes."

This caused Asami to laugh, "It's not a problem really," she picked the rest of the food off Terra.

They ordered another dish for Terra to finish off, and they all talked the night away. Korra was really enjoying her time with everyone. It's been a while since she's made more friends and actually really talked to somebody, and Korra was really enjoying herself while Terra sat there already finished with her meal while everyone talked.

"Mommy," she interupted Korra.

"Yeah?"

"Can I play on your phone?"

"Course, honey. You know you could've just told me you were getting a bit bored," she said pulling out her phone and letting Terra play on it.

"Didn't want to bother you," she muttered already focused on the glowing display.

/

Asami was really glad about everyone coming out to hang. It was really stress relieving for her, and that was exactly what she needed.

Everyone had already left the restaurant, while she decided to just seat back and take a few moments to just take everything in. She smiled to herself. Today hadn't turned out at all what she though it would.

As she got up, and started on her way out, the refelection of an object caught her eye. She turned, seeing the flat screen of a phone. Upon seeing it, she knew exactly who it belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm really enjoying writing this fic, plus this is on of the longest chapters I've ever written like EVER... anyways hope you guys like it, and comment what you guys thought and all that good jazz. Till the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beach Day

"I can't believe I lost it again," Korra mumbled to herself as she rumaged through her bed sheets. After looking for a long while she finally ran her fingers through her hair and called it quits.

She made her way to Terra who was fast asleep still in her small bed across the hall. "Hey bud," she shook her trying to wake up the 5 year old. "It's time to wake up and smell the roses," she teased poking her annoyingly.

"Uh, mom," Terra groaned as she rolled over.

"Come on, kiddo. You know what today is," Korra said walking out to ready up breakfast. It took Terra only a few moments before her eyes lit up.

"Surfing day!" she exclaimed still in her small morning voice.

Hearing her voice from the the kitchen, Korra let out a small smile as she started making some pancakes.

"And pancakes!" Terra added. She tossed her blanket to the side and pitter pattered her way into the kitchen. With unspoken directions, she quickly got the table set again and hopped up on one of the chairs.

"Kiddo, have you seen my phone anywhere? I don't remember where I placed it," Korra said gathering up the pancakes up into a plate.

Terra seemed to think hard, but quickly quit, "I don't even remember what I dreamt of, mom," she scratched her head.

"Well we gotta find it if we wanna go today," she told her as she gave her her pancakes and started eating hers.

"I hope we can cause I can't miss a surfing day," Terra said inbetween chews.

"Me too bud."

/

She woke up later then usual. Asami looked over at her alarm clock feeling revived from her deep sleep. It was already nine, but she didn't have to worry about much today because she had cleared her schedule just for herself.

She stretched her limbs and yawned before heading down stairs. She slowly poured herself some cereal, and walked her way into the living room to watch the morning news. She felt really lithargic but was content with being able to really relax. The news rambled on and on only carrying a few interesting things that caught her attention.

After a while of channel surfing and internet browsing, she decided she could use some fresh air. She headed up back into her bathroom to freshen up. As she finshed up and changed her clothes, and made her back into her room, she could hear a slight but steady buzz. It took a few moments, but the memory of the phone hit her, and she rumaged through her room looking for the source of the buzzing sound. As time passed and the buzzing kept going, Asami manuevered quicker worried that she would miss the call, and right before she thought it was over, she found it in between her night stand and bed.

"Hello," she quickly responded as soon as she grabbed the phone.

"Uh, hi," the woman on the other line responded. "Who is this, and why do you have my phone?" It took a moment for Asami to process, but she figured it was Korra from last night on the other end.

"Korra, right?" she began wanting to sound non-chalant. "It's Asami. You left your phone at the restaurant the other night, and I didn't want to just leave it there.

There was a pause, and Asami could hear the relization on the other end, "Oh so that's where I left it," Korra mumbled through the phone.

"I would be glad to drop it off to you," Asami suggested.

"I'm sure you're pretty busy though. You know with all the modeling, and stuff," Korra responded.

"Actually my schedule is clear today," Asami told her.

"Well if it's not really a problem, then that would be awesome if you can drop it off. I'll just give you my address," she gave her the information. "Thanks again, Asami."

"No problem, see you you later."

Asami changed her clothes once again into some shorts and a t-shirt before heading off to Korra's. As she drove down the familiar streets of Republic City she enjoyed the scenes and soft music, and before she knew it she was already standing in front of Korra's home. Standing there, she could hear yelling and laughing from the inside. Since she couldn't decipher any words from what was going on she just rang the door bell, surprised at the sudden quietness coming from inside. She waited and soon she could hear the locks coming undone and the door opened.

Asami couldn't push her smile down one bit. Korra was there in shorts and a bikini top while Terra sat on her shoulders her hands in Korra's hair, which was obviously ruffled (a lot). She would be lieing if she didn't try catching a glimpse of Korra's abs, and still somehow seeming as calm as ever. Terra slowly slid off of Korra, and quietly took what looked like a bathing suit out of Korra's hands. She then left the two older women standing there awkwardly.

Korra cleared her throat, "Sorry about this, and that," she refered to her attire and nodded her head back in the direction Terra left. "Come on in," she ushered Asami to enter.

Asami smiled slightly," It's fine. I don't think I could've handled that situation any better than you had."

Korra smiled at the compliment, "Terra is quitet the handfull. You can take a seat in the living room if you'd like. Do want a drink or anything?"

"Some water would be nice," Asami said walking into the living room and sitting down. She looked around taking in the homie feel of the small house.

"Mom," she heard Terra call come from hallway, "I can't zip it up all the way," Terra walked into the living room trying to zip up her wet suit, but only getting halfway up her tummy.

"Need help?" Asami smiled warmly. Terra looked up at her and back down at her suit pouting, and she nodded. Asami smiled at the five year old, and helped her zip the rest up. "There ya go," she unconciously patted her head.

Terra smiled, "Thanks."

"I've got your water, and Terra-," Korra walked into the living room, this time with a shirt on.

"It's okay mom, Asami already helped me," Terra smiled and quickly went back into her room.

Korra was confused at first, but quickly got over it and smiled at Asami, "Thanks," she handed her the water," for coming over and helping Terra," Asami handed her her phone back.

"It's really not a problem."

"I really owe you one though. I would've been phoneless if it weren't for you," Korra joked causing Asami to form a small smile.

After a few moments both of them heard the small steps before Terra even came in. "Okay I'm ready. Let's go to the beach ," she proclaimed with her small backpack and hair tied up.

"I should probably get going now," Asami said getting up.

"Where?" Terra asked.

"I've just got some-,"

"Hey," Korra interrupted, "Uh since you said you're free today, you should just come hang with us. I mean it's the least I could do for you since you practically saved my life," Korra said.

"I mean I didn't even bring a bathing suit or anything," Asami replied not sure if she would be intruding into their mother daughter time.

Korra thought of a solution for that, making the same face Terra makes when she thinks, "HHmmm I've got tons of suits you could barrow."

"I don't want to be intru-"

"It's no problem really," Korra got up and motioned for Asami to follow.

/

Korra didn't know how it went, but before she could do anything Asami was already in her closet. Just last week Korra was pretty much hating on every model and rich person in Republic City, and just in a day she became aqainted with three of them, and now she was inviting one of them to go to the beach with her and her daughter. This whole thing seemed unreal to her. She didn't know Asami much, or at all. For all she knew Asami could totally be prissy, snobby, and the celeberty perfect Korra thought she was going to be.

Korra tried to sweep the thought away as she looked through her closet drawer for some suits she didn't wear. She stumbled upon the only red one she ever owned. If the color surprised her it seemed to really surprise Asami. She wore a confused expression that created a weird smile.

"Yeah, red doesn't really go with me," Korra said pulling the suit out. It was obviously never used according to the tag still on it.

"I just thinks it's a little funny that you have one red suit with a whole drawer full of blue ones," Asami still had that confused expression, but it started to look more of amusement now.

"They're not all just 'blue'. They're all different shades," Korra said matter of factly joking around.

Asami smiled, "Well I guess I'll just go with the red. I think the color really does match me well," she reached for the suit and held the two peices against her. "Don't ya think."

Korra couldn't help but feel the least bit embarrassed, but she did her best to hide it. "Yeah I guess red really is your color," she said leaving the air in a awkward silence.

She was really glad when Asami kinda broke it, "Uh is it okay if I go and change."

"Oh yeah, the bathroom is right around the corner on the right," Korra told her and she made her way over. Korra really was confused with herself. If it were any other celeberty she totally would give them a peice of her mind. She could go on and on about how easy they had it, but it felt totally different actually talking to one. She quickly dismissed the thought, assuming it was just her being polite to another human being. I mean who would just flat out reject someone when they owed them anyways.

Korra was relieved when Asami came out with her shirt and clothes over the bikini, "All ready," Asami smiled.

"Uh yeah, I'll just call Terra and we'll just walk over to the beach."

"Okay," Asami grinned and went over into the living room to wait patiently.

The beach was Korra's favorite thing to look up to for the weekend besides being able to relax. She had always loved to swim and be in the water, and now Terra seemed to catch on to that same connection. She was always excited for Sundays just as much as Korra was.

As they walked over to the beach they could feel the cool breeze and smell the salt of the ocean.

"So, you surf?" Asami asked wanting to spark some converstation.

"Just a little," Korra responded weirdly modest. It was like she didn't want to show off too much. Terra seemed to say something under her breath, and it was to quiet for anyone else to hear. "What was that T?" Korra asked.

"You liar," she said which caused Korra's face to morph into a surprised look while Asami only rose an eyebrow. "Mom is an awesome surfer. It's like magic when she surfs, and I wish I were that good," Terra finished. At the last statement Korra felt guilty. It was like she over shadowed her daughter.

"Hey," she bent down and looked Terra in the eyes, "I bet you'll be one hundred times better then I am. How 'bout you show Asami how good you are," Korra patted her shoulder and smiled. When Korra came back to normal height she whispered to Asami, "She's probably the best five year old you'll ever see surf." Asami formed a small smile at the praise for her daughter.

"Anyone who can get on the board is a better surfer than me," she joked.

"You've never surfed?" Korra asked. She usually assumed that since rich people pretty much had the world at their disposal they would take the opprotunity to enjoy it.

"It's not really me, and I've been really busy with work." Korra was really confused. She knew she didn't know a lot about Asami, but it was like all the things she guessed about her were completely wrong.

"Do you do more than just model?"

Asami wasn't expecting the question. People usually seemed interested into her modeling job than anything else. It was like that it was all that defined her. "Actually it's not. Why do you ask?"

"Well you must be really busy if you don't have time to surf," she emphasized surf.

Asami let on a small smile, "Well I guess I shouldn't worry about all that now, and take the time to enjoy the beach now," she said.

"Well what are we waiting for," Korra said breaking out into a run after Terra once they hit sand on the beach all while loving the feel of the sand on her feet. She turned back making sure Asami would be following in suit, only to see her catching up and almost right beside her. She wondered if she really did intense work outs like she did because not a lot of people could actually keep up with her. They all slowed as they reached the white shore.

"We usually get a good feel for the water before we start," Korra told Asami before tossing her bag and taking off her shirt and tossing it to a dry spot right before the water.

/

Although she was awestrucken by the other woman's body she took off her clothes-leaving her in her bikini- and followed Korra into the waves.

Most parents would probably be really paranoid to have their five year old child in the ocean probably afraid that the waves would take their child away, but Korra was completely calm. She was swimming and playing with Terra at a level pace with her. Asami wasn't surprised by the calm parent that Korra was, but she just couldn't grasp the fact that Korra was obviously dangerously protective if anything happened to Terra, but even with that protection there Terra seemed free, not tied down by any rules or covers. Asami had a hard time accepting that because much her entire life she's been over protected and freedom wasn't something that came easily until she turned 18 and even then it was iffy.

"You just gonna stand there?" Korra asked splashing her teasingly.

"I think I'll join in," she replied splashing Korra back, and they all had a large splash and run fight.

After just playing in the water the three of them took a nice break in the sand.

"I'm assuming you come to the beach often?" Asami asked while nibbling on the small snacks Korra had handed everyone.

Before Korra could respond Terra jumped on the chance,"Every weekend, unless something happened."

"What she said," Korra added smiling. "How'd you guess?"she asked after taking more food into her mouth.

"Well not everyone has tons of bathing suits in pretty much all the shades of blue," Asami said matter-a-factly.

"Well I can't wear the same shade of blue everytime I swim," Korra replied.

"Mom's pretty crazy about her favorite color," Terra added in.

"No, it's just a fashion statement," Korra said embarrassed.

Asami smiled, "It's okay, I have tons of stuff in different shades of red." She was joking, but it completely true.

"Come on I gotta show you how good I am now," Terra said poking Asami with crumbs on her thumb.

She smiled at the five year old. It was obvious she obtained a good self-esteem. "Okay, let's do it," Asami said standing up. The three of them went over to the shack and grabbed Korra and Terra's boards. Asami did her best to not get one. She didn't want to waste getting if she wasn't going to surf, which she planned on not doing because she thought she was physically incapable.

Korra and Asami watched closely with their legs in the waves, while Terra got ready all by herself. "She already seems like a professional," Asami told Korra.

"She has had a year or two of practice," Korra responded proudly. When Terra hit the water Asami was flat out amazed. She didn't even ride a wave yet, but she was able to get on the board and paddle out, like she's done it all her life...which she kinda has. Asami's jaw couldn't stay shut when she saw Terra catch a wave. She didn't do any fancy moves, but she road it steadily and a large smile you could see from the shore. She could faintly hear Korra cheering, but once that moment of tunnel vision was over she quickly gathered herself and cheered just as loudly.

When Terra came back in Korra was quick to run over to her and unhook her from her board only to pick her up in a giant hug, "You are amazing," she praised her daughter.

"You really are," Asami smiled.

"Now it's your turn," Terra smiled encouragingly.

"Uh I can't really-,"

"Yeah, you should really give it a try. What if your schedule doesn't allow another surfing day?" Korra said holding her board up to Asami.

"Come on you gotta do it. It sooo fun," Terra shook her hand.

"Well I guess, but I'm not an expert so don't laugh," she stated causing Korra to smile.

"No worries, I'll help you," Korra said guiding her over into the water. "First you gotta strap yourself so you don't lose your board," she took the strap from the board and handed it to Asami. She was a fast learner, and quickly did it after seeing Terra demonstrate from her first run. "Now all you gotta do is catch a wave, and be able to balance on the board. I'll be out there with you just incase," Korra said taking a hold of Terra's long board.

Asami just nodded and tried her best to mimick the techniques that Terra did. She paddled out and waited for the right timing. With the help of Korra telling her when to feel and look for it, Asami rode her first wave lying down.

It happened all to fast. Korra was on the side coaching her and giving her all the right tips, and when she felt it, Asami stood on her board and rode. It only lasted two seconds due to her lack of balance, but it was amazing. It was almost like how driving felt for her.

While she was swimming up out of the water she could feel arms and hands pull her up. It was Korra. "Thanks," Asami smiled. "That was amazing," she was breathless.

"You did pretty good for a first timer," Korra praised, "but it's time for the master to ride," she smiled. She helped her get out of the cuff of the board before cuffing herself in.

"Go mom!" Terra yelled while Asami stood next to her observing. Korra ran into the water quickly mounting her board and paddling out. Asami felt excited for the display if Korra was as good as she said. It took a few moments, but Korra was paddeling forward catching a wave.

Asami saw people surf on TV all the time, but this was completely different. Korra looked like she was gliding on the water like she was controling it to create beautiful movements. Asami was completely in awe. When she came back onto the shore with a cocky smirk Terra quickly ran to her. "I wanna learn how to do that," she said hugging her legs tightly.

"You'll get there bud, guarentee it," she said patting her head.

"That was incredible," Asami came over.

Korra smiled, "Thanks," she said feeling not as cocky.

/

"We should totally do that again sometime," Asami said handing Korra back her bathing suit back at her living room. Once they had gotten home Terra had ran off into Korra's bathroom to get cleaned up while Asami just took the guest bathroom to freshen up.

"Yeah it was really fun, and you can keep it. It's not like I'll wear it anyways," Korra said causing Asami to make an offended look. "I mean since it's red. Not that you wore it," Korra added quickly.

"Hear," Asami held out her phone," you put your number in mine, and I'll put mine on yours.

"Uh yeah totally," Korra responded reaching for her phone on the coffee table. "Here ya go," she gave her her phone.

As Asami was on the door steps about to say goodbye, Korra did her usual thing. She hugged her. I mean she hugged all her friends often, so this was normal right...Asami seemed to stiffen up a bit, but it was only from surprise. "Thanks again for today, Korra. It was really fun," Asami said still in the friendly embrace.

"No problem. Just call or text whenever your free and wanna hang," Korra said releasing her. "I'll see you later," she bid farewell while Asami made her way to her car.

"See ya," she waved back from her car.

When Korra made her way back into her house, she went into her bathroom making sure Terra was all right. She was busy trying to brush all the knots out of her hair, "You need help bud?"

"Please," she made a pouty face back which caused Korra to smile. Korra took the brush and softly brushed the knots out. She couldn't get it through her thick brain how cool Asami really was.

"Asami's really cool," Terra said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been making steady progress with it though so I'm pretty proud of myself. Don't forget to tell me how you guys thought of my story. Till next ch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been made clear to me by my sister that Korra and Terra are 2nd cousins not aunt and niece. I can't believe I didn't catch that myself, but I'm just gonna keep going, so please just keep going with me here. :) happy reading~

Chapter 4

Texts and Calls

"She's really cute," Opal pointed at the computer screen.

Asami groaned, "Opal, I said I'm not looking for anyone right now. I don't need distractions while I'm running a whole company."

Opal continued scrolling through pictures completely ignoring Asami. "You could've just told me if you were in the mood for a man."

"Opal, I don't just have moods for any gender, and if you weren't listening I said that I don't need or want to be in a relationship right now," Asami said sternly before hopping off her couch.

"I just don't want you always third wheeling. I know it's been a while since you were with someone. Plus, I think it would be super cute if we could go on double dates," Opal said following Asami into her kitchen.

"You know, I think Bolin has really rubbed off on you. You're starting to sound a lot like him," Asami reached into her pantry for some Fireflakes.

"You know how good it feels to know that, wait, you don't," Opal said teasingly as she reached for a Fireflake, only to have the bag quickly pulled away from her.

"You know you shouldn't be teasing me if you really want to take my Fireflakes."

"Oh come on Asami, how about we go out next weekend. You can pick the guy or gal, and I'll do my best to not tinker."

Asami sighed and took a moment before she responded, "Okay, but only cause I think some fun is needed after another week of this whole CEO thing." She reached for another Fireflake, "I'm not so sure on the guy or gal part though."

Now it was Opal's turn to sigh, "I'll still keep trying, but I guess that will do. I mean you'll probably just hook up with someone at the club," she teased.

Asami shook her head with a small smile on her face. It was completely friendly banter between the two of them, but she was pretty sure Opal actually didn't know she hasn't hooked up or had any sexual activities since her last relationship that ended years ago. She actually hasn't really interacted with many people except the normal krew and most recently Korra and Terra.

Opal soon left Asami's place for yet another date with Bolin, which left Asami to finish up some paperwork of her first week of being CEO.

/

Korra held Terra's hand strongly. Both of them had large smiles on their faces, Korra's because of Terra and Terra's because she was about to get a bike. Terra was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as they walked through the store.

"You excited, huh?" Korra squeezed her hand already knowing her response. Terra didn't even make an articulate response, but instead squealed and hopped causing Korra's smile to widen.

She lead Terra into the the section where they held all the bikes with training wheels, and as soon as they entered the isle she could hear Terra's breath catch. "Okay you can pick anyone you want, bud," Korra let go of Terra and patted her back pushing her forward. After another moment, she seemed to get over her shock and ran to the side touching and looking at every bike she could get too.

Most days Korra worried if she could give enough to Terra. Do her best to raise her, but most of the weight seemed to dissipate when she saw Terra smile. It always seemed to wash away her insecurities. They would eventually return, but for some reason Terra had an ability to keep her in the present, and actually allow her to live in the now.

After what seemed like an eternity both of their cheeks were hurting from the amount of smiling, and Terra had finally selected a bike. It was mostly purple with strong hints of blue. Korra let Terra test drive it. At first she had to help her with her bearings, but she eventually got it going herself.

When they got home Terra demanded she ride her bike the rest of the day, and Korra let her. She pulled out a chair and brought out her laptop and some snacks so she could watch Terra ride back and forth on block. Korra's smile never completely left her face as she surfed the web and looked up to see Terra ever so often. She looked so cute with her matching purple and blue helmet.

It was so sudden when Korra felt her phone buzz through her pants. She gave Terra another look before setting her laptop down so she could get her phone. It was Asami.

Asami: Hey (wave emoji)

It didn't take long for Korra to reply.

Korra: What's up :)

Asami: Not much just finished some work stuff plus Opal and Bolin decided to leave me alone tonight. You?

Korra: Just bought Terra a bike. She cant get over it :D.

Korra took a picture of Terra cruising and sent it.

Asami: OMG she's SO cute! lol r u just sitting and watching her?

Korra: lol yeah I had to. She insisted on riding the rest of the day away.

Asami: Sounds like me when I was a kid.

Korra: lol Really?

Asami: yah I was always in the small electric cars. My dad had tons.

This made Korra pause. She thought about it and it really clicked. Asami Sato was a rich model that did really seem to have everything handed to her, even from child hood. She looked over at Terra. Maybe the bike wasn't enough..?

Asami: Uh do you wanna hang out this weekend? Opal and Bo wanna go out, but I don't really want to 3rd wheel with them. They're too gushy.

Korra took a moment to think. The fresh and mean part of her was completely telling her to say no, but the reasonable part was iffy. I mean she didn't actually know much about Asami. Just that she was a model and about some other stuff that didn't really add to what she was really like. Korra still couldn't get it out that there was something about Asami that was just cool. She thought it was probably because she's new to her. She hasn't interacted with much new people for a while. She looked back at her phone...

Korra: Uh maybe... not sure if i'm busy this weekend.

Asami: That's fine just message me when you can. Ig2g ttyl :)

Korra: Bye

/

Asami found herself in the workshop of Future Industries. When she came to work, she was originally was wearing her office attire, but almost everyday she left in a tank and cargos that were always grease stained.

She rolled out from under the satomobile she was working on, and stretched her strained muscles. She loved being able to work in the workshop all she wanted, but now that she had papers and business to attend to she had less time to do it, so whenever she got the chance to she headed into the workshop.

Today was especially stressing for her. She had gotten in an argument about scheduling because some photographers demanded to do a shoot during her office hours, which she just couldn't do, and because she couldn't, she lost a whole photo shoot. It wasn't that big of a deal losing money, but everything just seemed to be piling up on her.

The work shop was her relief, but this whole CEO thing seemed be taking it away. She knew this was going to happen, but she wasn't expecting it all to be so...so stressing. She wiped the grime that was probably on her face and left the workshop to get some fresh air.

It wasn't just the work that was stressing. Every time she checked over prototypes or signed papers over, she wondered if it was going to perfect. She had large boots to fill after her father. He'd completely inovated the 'car', and it felt like she would always be striving for perfection to get even close to what he really had accomplished. I mean he built up his own company from the dirt.

It's a lie that the air was fresh. It was city smoggy, but it was familiar to Asami. She's known these streets all her life and now she took another moment to take it in. The streets were crowded with tons of cars. Many of them were the ones she either helped or designed herself. The sidewalks were full of people. All of them seemed as busy and stressed as she was.

She took a deep breath trying to relax herself. She just had to get through a couple hours. Then she could completely just lie down at home and do nothing. She smiled smally at herself, and went back in.

Instead of getting back into the workshop she went staight to her office knowing she had to do more paperwork. She took a breath before entering telling herself she was going to be diligent with this stuff, and keep working. This was all that kept her going through the rest of her day.

/

Korra looked over at Terra. They were both on the couch and she had passed out watching her favorite show, Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Korra smiled and took Terra into her arms. It was pretty late, around 10 o'clock when she settled her on her bed and tucked her in.

"Night bud," Korra turned out the main light leaving the faint glow of Terra's night light.

She walked back into the living room and turned off the tv. Then took up her laptop and made her way into her room. She could see the faint glow of her phone on her nightstand.

Asami: Hey, I completely canceled on Opal and Bo, so if you're still up hanging out just say.

Korra had come up with a conclusion to this a while ago but didn't act on anything yet, until now.

Korra: Actually, Terra and I are free this weekend...it's okay if she comes right?

Asami: Of course...it's kinda why I canceled on Op and Bo. They wanted to hit the club, but I'm not up for it.

Korra: What were you planning on doing?

Asami: I just need something to relax me and help me clear my mind, not alcohol.

Korra gave kudos to the other woman. She wasn't one to go and get drunk to 'relax'.

Korra: That's good, we could just head out to the park or something, and have a good walk. Terra still can't get over her bike lol.

Asami: Lol I'm down for that. How bout we meet up at 12 at Avatar Park?

Korra: Awesome see you then. G2g good night :)

Asami: Night :)

/

"Your shoulder is doing better," Korra told Mako after another inspection. He sat across from her atop of the hospital bed. "I told you a break from the grind would help."

"Yeah thanks," he moved his shoulder. "Soo, how's it been?" he asked awkwardly.

"Uh it's been really good. I got Terra her first bike. She is still going on about it," she said. Saying this again made it feel like she was bragging. She had already told Asami like 10 times about how Terra loved her bike, but it felt good to acknowledge it. It was good for her, being able to voice her accomplishments.

Mako smiled," I bet. It took forever for her to get over that one toy I got her," he laughed.

Korra laughed back at memory of the younger and very clingy Terra. Mako looked at the time on the wall, "Well, I think I should get going, don't want to keep you for over time," he got up from his spot and headed for the door. Before he could get through, she gave him a good pat on the back.

"Don't stress it," she refered to his shoulder again, and he let out a small chuckle before leaving.

Korra had packed her things and prepared to leave shortly after Mako left. Today she would be leaving a bit later than usual, which meant she would get stuck in traffic.

So here she sat with her head resting against her fist in her car. She knew she was going to be late getting to Terra to pick her up from school, so she called up the school and notified them in advance. They responded saying it was no problem and that Zhu Li was able to see after Terra for a while.

She let out a sigh. This was going to take forever.

/

Asami heard the sirens before she got out of the building. She was just organizing her paperwork into done and not done piles before grabbing her stuff to head out when it first sounded. As she was walking through the lobby, the receptionist went, "We've got another crash," to another worker, and they carried on the conversation of stupid drivers.

She looked for the source of the loud ruckus when she made her way out of the tower. Usually she didn't worry about traffic because she usually rode her Satocycle to by pass all of it, but with a crash on the freeway everything would be clogged up for a bit.

Today had gone better than most days. Her morning photo shoot went well, and the paparazzi seemed to back off seeing that they wouldn't get anymore news out of Bolin and herself. The office work was stressing as usual, but it was just another day survived.

As she walked into the parking garage her phone went off. It wasn't a text, but kept buzzing.

"Hello?" Asami answered.

"Asami?"

"Korra?" Asami asked. Something about her voice sounded urgent and it scared her.

"Can you pick up Terra from the school?" This caught Asami off guard, and Korra's voice seemed shaken up.

"O-of course," she stuttered. "Did something happen?"

"It's not that big of a deal," Korra responded. Asami could hear her trying to calm the shake of her voice, but to no avail did it work. "Can you just bring her to the hospital?"

Asami mounted her bike feeling more hurried. "Yeah I'll be there as soon as possible, okay?"

"Thanks again, Asami. I'm sorry I probably interrupted your busy schedule. I just don't think I could call up Mako again cause he-."

"Korra, you don't have to be sorry. I'm glad to be able to help. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, heh, heh...  
> Don't worry this isn't going to go like Fluttering Feelings. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stupid Drivers and Stupid Stuff

Korra couldn't imagine the worry her five year old was in. Sure she was only five, but she held a great understanding of her loss. She knew what had happened to her real mom and uncle, and what loss felt like.

Korra hated to worry Terra's young soul. She felt as if she deserved more because it was obvious that the worry Korra thought she was giving her wasn't justified with how much potential Terra had.

She laid on a hospital bed. She wasn't expecting to be right back to where she was traveling away from. I mean it took a while to get that far in traffic before... There weren't any fatal injuries in the crash, just some stupid drivers that Korra found herself in the middle of. Although no injuries were fatal, Korra had gotten out of this whole thing with the worst of it, her left arm broken, and some bruises here and there that felt unbelievably sore.

It was obvious that whoever was about to enter the room was in an urgent rush because the door practically burst open. On the other side of the door way was a teary eyed Terra and a very surprised, but worried Asami.

"Mom!" Terra cried. She ran by her bed side gripping onto her arm. Korra silently thanked the spirits that it wasn't the broken one.

"Hey bud," she groaned trying to stretch up.

"What happened?" she threw her hands out refering to Korra's whole body.

"I would ask the same," Asami took a seat on the other side of Korra.

Korra turned her head to her, "I really can't thank you enough for bringing her, and I just got caught up in between some stupid drivers was all."

"Korra, I already told you it wasn't a big deal at all, and that wasn't just 'all'. You're obviously really hurt," she poked her cast lightly.

"Yeah, mom, you're really hurt," Terra added wiping the last of her tears away.

Korra let a small smile, "Okay, okay, I'm pretty banged up, but I'll get through it soon enough. Now, no more about me, how was your day bud?

A wide smile formed on Terra's face, "School was normal and I got to play a lot of games with my friends, but the best part was riding with Asami."

Korra's eyes went wide at first and looked straight at Asami. She wasn't mad, just surprised, so when she saw Asami's guilt ridden face she let out a small chuckle.

"I-I was using my Satocycle today, and I couldn't just-"

"Asami, it's totally fine. I was just a bit surprised is all. I still can't thank you enough for coming."

At that Asami felt a bit embarrassed. "Your welcome," there was an awkward silence between the three until she broke it. "Is there anything you need? I think I'll get a few snacks downstairs," she stood up from her position.

"Maybe some gummies."

"Make that two," Terra rose two of her fingers at Asami causing her to smile.

"Got it two gummies on the way," she made her way through the door.

After a few moments with Asami gone, Korra took Terra's small hand into hers, "Thanks for being strong," she gave a good squeeze, and tears rimmed her eyes.

"I love you, mom," Terra gave a squeeze back and moved up to hug her.

Korra let out the slightest groan. She didn't want to look so weak in front of her, "I love you too."

/

When Asami came back into the hostpital room, she knew something had transpired while she was gone. Both of their eyes were had a hint of red and were puffy, not like they were when they first arrived.

Korra looked up at her with a small smile. It was obvious she was depleted and tired. "Here you guys go," she handed them their gummies.

"Thanks, Asami," Terra smiled brightly at her disregarding the redness and puffiness of her eyes. She smiled back.

"Not a problem," she said. She looked back at Korra. She was still quiet, but observing. She came closer and whispered quietly, "It's okay if you don't want me in here right now." Korra looked at her with her brows raised, "I can tell," she finished.

"Can you take Terra too?" Korra responded lightly touching her hand. "I just...need some time to rest."

"Of course," Asami patted her hand before retreating from the close space.

As she took Terra's hand and lead her out she couldn't help but feel uneasy. She wasn't the best with kids. Usually when she interacted with Terra it was natural because they were just small interactions. Now it was just her and Terra. I mean even when she was picking her up at school, she was intimidated. She was intimidated by this whole kid thing, and wasn't expecting to be- at the least- 'kinda' caring for one. She knew it was silly to be scared by it, but she was. She didn't know how to comfort kids... or more like thought.

"Mom's gonna be okay, right?" Terra's small voice broke, and so did a small part of Asami. She looked at the samll girl to see tears spilling over.

Asami swallowed, "She's gonna be 'great'," she reached up and held her shoulder.

"Yeah- but-but," Terra struggled with her tears, and tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand, "wh-why would she tell us to leave?"

Asami looked at Terra intently. She knew Terra had once felt loss. Asami didn't know what had happened to her biological mother, but... there was something, and Asami knew what loss was. She had loss her mother, and never had another.

"Hey," she took Terra's chin subtly and looked at her closely, "Your mom's really strong. You know that, and so do I... even though I haven't known her for long. It's just obvious. She's gonna be fine."

Terra looked up and sniffled," I know she's strong," she wiped the tears once again. A small smile formed on her lips. "What does obviously mean?" she asked.

This made Asami let out a small chuckle, "It means that," she took a moment to think about it, "that it's clear and makes a lot of sense."

"Oh," she seemed to process her thought, "she is."

Asami smiled, and nodded. She was so surprised by herself. Never had she pictured herself being able to help console someone 'well'. Whenever she tried to help Opal with anything it was more like Opal helping her help herself... like that even made sense. But now look at her, she just succeeded in helping a crying five year old.

"Anything you wanna go do? We'll be back to see your mom soon," she told Terra. She thought for a moment before responding and saying she wanted some ice cream because it would calm her down. Asami smiled because it was true for her too. Plus, it was good comfort food.

/

Korra laid back against the pillow on the hospital bed. She had only eaten a few of her gummies, but other than that the whole bag seemed untouched on the nightstand.

Sure Korra was tired, but that wasn't the only reason she wanted to be left alone. She would never admit it when they got back, but she couldn't control it. She cried... hard. Her body, and mind hurt. She thought about what could've happened to her. So much could've gone worst. She could've died, and Terra would have been alone again.

The tears flowed over. She took a look at her arm and was glad the cast was covering it. When she first saw it she was so repulsed, but it was so weird cause she couldn't even feel it then. It really scared her, seeing her own flesh and scratched and broken skin.

She wasn't prepared to hear the knock at the door, and quickly tried to wipe the tears in her eyes away. It only helped with the tears that were flowing down her face, not the ones rimming her eyes. There was another knock, "Uh, you can come in," Korra wiped her eyes once more.

It was Mako. "Hey doc," he said worried making his way to her side.

Although her eyes were still brimming with tears she spared him a small chuckle, "Hey."

"You okay?"

"I could be better," she moved her broken arm.

"I mean we could switch jobs for a day. I'm not sure I would be a very good physical therapist though."

"Me either, considering how you took care of your own shoulder," she said back.

He laughed, "Well I was lucky to have you to tell me what to do," he rolled his shoulder freely.

"Why are you here anyways?" she asked. "I mean I thought you would be on the beat as soon as you could."

"Well Asami texted me about what happened. I couldn't just leave my doctor."

She laughed, "Now it does sound like the roles have switched."

"Sure does, and with that said, do you need anything?" he asked.

"Some water would be really nice," she said.

"Sure thing, boss," he saluted and opened the door only to be nearly hit by Asami's closed fist. "Oh, hey 'sami.

"You came," she smiled warmly, and stole a glance at Korra. "Could you take Terra with you. I just wanna talk to her," she quietly told him.

"Sure, no problem," he looked over at Terra. "Let's go T."

As soon as they were off, Asami made her way into Korra's room and closed the door behind her.

"I know what you said before but I know that wasn't 'all' of it," she said softly, not being completely blunt.

Korra looked up at her. This woman really knew how to get to her, but she didn't know how. "No, no it wasn't," she admitted after a pregnant pause.

"It's better if you talk about it, you know," she paused, "but only if you feel like you can. I won't push."

Korra looked intently at her, like she was searching, searching for why and how Asami was able to read her so well. "Why?"

Asami looked at her for confused, "What?"

"Why are you even helping?" Korra asked again feeling more tears.

Asami seemed completely mystified. It wasn't like Korra was ungrateful or anything. It was just that the question really caught her off guard. The question she asked herself was why wouldn't she help Korra. "I-," she started, but couldn't find any words to explain much, "I'm not sure to tell the truth."

I mean they both only had met a couple weeks ago and didn't know a lot about one another.

Korra let out a small laugh that sounded more like a huff, "Me either, but I still really appreciate it."

"I just think that I don't like to see other people hurt. I mean I think a lot of people don't deserve to go through pain, especially someone like you." Korra looked back at Asami questioningly. "I don't know, you just do so much. You've taken Terra up, and obviously raised her up amazingly so far, and even helped stubborn ol' sharkbrows with his shoulder. It takes a lot to help that guy," her voice broke when she finished joking.

"Yeah," Korra chuckled, and looked back up to Asami. Although her tears seemed to be drying up, tears were beginning to rim Asami's eyes, but it was obvious she was trying to hold them back with a quivering smile on her lips. Korra was so amazed at how fast she felt less sad about herself after what Asami had told her.

Asami looked away biting her lip, "Sorry, I just- you remind me of someone else."

Korra took her hand comfortingly, "Sorry?" she said unsure if it was the right word. She wondered why the other woman was crying. Who did she remind her of? "I think we've all had enough crying though," she squeezed her hand, and Asami finally looked back at her. "I actually think my tearducts are dry," she joked. Asami let out a dry laugh through trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry," she wiped away her tears reeling her hand from Korra's.

"Don't be. Everyone cries."

"Yeah but you shouldn't be trying to comfort me right now, if anything," she pointed at Korra's whole body. "I mean you're the one in a critical condition."

Korra looked down at the rest of her body, "huh yeah."

"Sorry," Asami quickly said feeling as if she hit a soft spot.

Korra looked back at her, "You know, you should really stop saying sorry. I was just- it was like I didn't even feel it."

"You mean when you crashed?"

"It was all just numb," she answered.

"Numb," Asami repeated the word. Korra rose a brow expectingly, "It was just a thought," Asami swallowed tears brimming her eyes still.

"You can tell me," Korra said getting more comfortable against her pillow.

"I would rather not right now," she looked at Korra. "I just don't want to cry anymore," she paused, "like you said." Korra looked intently back and after moment gave a strong nod, telling Asami it was okay.

/

Asami still sat next to Korra. Mako had left a while go after getting quite the angry call from his cheif. It made all of them laugh at him.

Terra was telling tons of hilarious stories to Korra which caused both of them to laugh so hard it hurt.

It was getting pretty late, and Asami knew she would have to get leaving soon. She decided she would wait until it was confirmed Korra would be okay staying here. It was settled that Asami could take Terra back to her place since she couldn't stay at the hospital, and she needed an able bodied adult right now. Something about the two of them just made her care... more than normal really, and it was so weird to her.

It wasn't long until a nurse came in telling them that Korra would have to stay on care for the night but would be let out tomorrow.

"Thank you," Korra told the nurse before he left the room.

"So, that means we're still up for tomorrow, right?" Asami said.

Korra took a moment to think about her question, "Oh yeah, yeah of course we are," Korra said.

"What's tomorrow?" Terra asked.

"You get to ride your bike all day tomorrow bud," Korra told her.

"Awesome," she said going back to her gummies.

"We better get going now then," Asami got up from her sit and Terra embraced Korra affectionately.

"I'll see you then," Korra said as they turned to leave. "Asami," Korra called her, and she quickly turned her head back. "Thanks again." She nodded her head and was out of the door.

As They headed home she couldn't help but see her mother. The whole day reminded her of her mom, right down to the hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_- yeah so that was that chapter. I kinda felt sad writing it, but no worries more fluff is to come :D. Tell me what you guys thought and maybe even something random and cool... Thanks for reading and until next ch. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fillings

Asami held strongly onto Terra as they rode through the streets of Republic City. She never knew what it felt like to be a mom, but if it was anywhere close to feeling super protective, then she was getting there.

She purposefully drove slower than usual for both of their safety. She even took the precautions of strapping Terra against her. Although they weren't going that fast wind still whistled past them, and it seemed to exhilarate Terra. Asami, on the other hand, was just trying to clear her head. She didn't want another break down-especially in front of Terra-because of the memory of her mother.

Asami unhooked the harness from herself and Terra when they arrived at her estate. When she took the oversized helmet from Terra's head, her eyes grew, and Asami smiled.

"It's so big," Terra said looking up at her estate.

"Not as big as my dad's house. I don't think I could deal with that much empty space," Asami said. "Come on it's pretty late. You should be tired," she held her hand out. Terra naturally grabbed on, and to Asami, she thought, maybe this whole thing with kids wasn't so hard.

It was surprisingly easy to carry a conversation with Terra. It was like she had endless amounts of stories just waiting to be told, and Asami was glad to listen to them because Terra was probably one of the most amusing five year olds she knew.

After having a quick dinner, Asami was leading Terra into the guest room right across from her room.

Terra yawned, "I'm SOoo tired."

"You'll be fine here by yourself right?" Asami asked.

Terra looked into the room still holding onto Asami's hand. It was dark, and quite large. "Um... I-I don't- uh no," she stuttered like she was finding the right words that wouldn't hurt her pride.

Asami looked down at her and formed a small smile. "That's okay," she squeezed her hand trying to be reassuring. "You wanna sleep on my bed? I can sleep on the futon next to you." Terra just nodded shyly and followed Asami into her room.

After Terra used the restroom and changed into some of Asami's over sized clothes, Asami was busy putting Terra to bed. It was a really different experience for Asami. She's never really cared for a child, let alone tucked one into bed, and say goodnight.

She patted her arm before turning to sleep on the futon, "Night."

Terra stopped her, holding onto her fingers, "Thanks Asami, night night," she said tiredly. Asami smiled and fell onto the futon. Sleep soon found her and she fell into a relaxing slumber.

/

Korra laid in her hospital bed unable to find sleep. She hasn't been here since her last surfing accident... she couldn't surf with Terra till her bruises and arm healed. She shook her head like she was trying to shake the thoughts away, but it didn't work. She felt so weird not having her daughter close.

She got through this whole day because of luck. She was so lucky Asami was there to help. This whole thing would've been a big disaster if she wasn't there today. Terra would've been alone at the school waiting for her mom. Mako would probably haven't even known what happened if it wasn't for Asami. Korra completely pushed Mako to the side cause she didn't want to disturb him anymore, but why then did she call Asami?

She remembered being settled into the hospital bed, looking at her phone, and pressing on her contacts. She stared at the screen for a good five minutes. A good five minutes where she could've scrolled through all her contacts and call anyone else, but she just stared at the first one listed, Asami Sato.

She took a deep breath and let it out momentarily. She just needed some sleep.

She felt empty there in her hospital bed, and when sleep did find her it was empty. A blink of sleep where there was no rest just exhaustion at the other end.

/

Asami's eyes fluttered open. Motion was what alarmed her awake, and she was surprised it was still dark in her room. When her eyes opened enough for her to see, she saw Terra scooching her way off her bed.

Her voice came quietly and softly, "Asami?"

"Yeah," she responded just as quietly. "Can you not sleep?" she asked.

Terra didn't respond, but made her way off the bed and onto the futon. She snuggled up against Asami's front, "Your bed is too big. I got lonely."

Asami looked at the back of Terra's head. The young girl really was something else. She seemed so prideful, but wasn't afraid to show her emotions. It was something Asami could learn from her, to show her emotions a bit more. A small smile formed on her lips, "Sorry... night night," she wrapped the blanket around Terra and they both fell asleep.

/

Korra was so glad to be out of the hospital. Sometimes that hospital air felt like it was infecting her brain. After all she did work there too. She just needed some fresh air, and what better way to do that than take a stroll in Avatar Park.

"It's nice to be out here," Asami said by her side.

"It really is," she smiled looking at Terra who rode her small bike ahead of the two.

"How's the arm?" Asami nudged her playfully.

"It's doing good. I just hate how sweaty it gets down there," she said naturally causing Asami to grin. "I gotta live with it for two months," she complained.

"One of my dad's workers had it pretty bad too. He had to live with his leg cast for a whole four months."

"Why? What happened?" Korra asked.

"He lost control of one of our race cars. I think he tried to smash on the accelerator when I left him in the dust."

"You race?" Korra searched her face as if maybe she could find answers. She did when her face lit up .

"Only like every weekend. It's kinda like you with surfing, but for me it's racing."

Korra smiled, "Yeah, everyone needs their relief."

"Yeah, especially when you've got so much going on."

Korra's brows furrowed. Asami did say she did more than model, but it was obvious whatever it was was completely draining. "Modeling?"

"Well modeling isn't that bad by itself. I just hate the paparazzi, and now that I've got Future Industries to handle, the press is all over me, and stuff just seems to pile up."

Korra looked up at Asami shocked. "You- you handle F.I.? I mean I knew your father was CEO, cause of that whole Sato part of your name, but I didn't know you were running it now."

"I started a just a couple weeks ago, actually around the time we first met."

"I had no clue," Korra said feeling guilty. She probably totally took away Asami's time from her work. She apologized for it, only to be quickly interrupted by Asami.

"Korra, it's fine. I was already on my way out when you called me anyways."

"Yeah, but you could've been relaxing from all your work if I hadn't-"

Asami set her hand on her shoulder sending a small shutter through her, "Don't you even," she raised her brow and had a smirk on her face. Korra looked at her, but couldn't think of what to say. She just nodded, and Asami pulled away while both of them continued to walk behind Terra's pace.

As they walked Korra couldn't help but feel so grateful. She felt so good to be out today. Today felt so new and full. It was like it was filling her empty sleep from the day before. She was glad.

Asami and her carried on more small talk as they made their way around the park when Terra stopped her bike, and both of them almost tripped over her training wheels.

"Look," she pointed down the trail. There was a small shed and a line that seemed to be forming in front of it. "ICE CREAM!" she exclaimed pedaling faster on her bike. Korra didn't even have to double take, but ran right after Terra with a large smile on her face. Asami, on the other hand was left behind, but after a moment she found herself also smiling and running after the two.

/

Korra stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, Terra stood right next to her. Korra stuck out her tooth brush with her good arm while Terra clumsily draped tooth paste across it. It made her lips pull every time she saw her face scrunch in concentration. "Thanks T," she said before brushing her teeth. Terra just nodded and began brushing her teeth too.

Korra loved her nightly routines with Terra. It was so simple, but so fulfilling, and she loved it. It was just that now for the next two months she would be struggling with basic things. She stole a glance at Terra who was focused on scrubbing the grime from her teeth. She knew Terra would be great help. She always was anyway. Korra smiled, feeling like she had really raised her up well so far. She looked up at the mirror into herself. She just hoped she wouldn't mess anything up.

That night Korra laid in her bed with a small sense of the emptiness still in her gut. She felt melancholy, so she made her way into Terra's room. Terra was sleeping soundly on her bed. A smile form on her lips, and she took her up bridal style.

Terra groaned from the abruption, "Mom?"

"Sorry bud, I couldn't sleep," she settled Terra on her bed, before cuddling up behind her.

"It's okay mom," she responded tiredly before falling back to sleep.

/

Asami ran a hand through her hair. Usually it was silky smooth, on point, and just perfect, but today it was messed up from all the times she ruffled her hair trying to concentrate.

Asami was disappointed this was how she was spending her Sunday, just working on all this CEO stuff. She was in her office, and the tower was practically empty except for the receptionist, and a few workers that needed to work on maintenance.

She dropped the papers on her desk and looked out from her window. Republic City always seemed more calm on Sundays, like people finally decided to take a rest. It was different. There weren't bustling roads full of cars, but the side walks were flourished with people, all with smiles from small to large. They were all probably enjoying their weekend, shopping, hanging out, or doing some other fun stuff... not working.

Asami turned away from the window and back at the piles of work messily spread out on her desk. This was what she had. This whole company was pretty much her life. She's been racing in her father's cars pretty much ever since she could walk, and now she was the one that had to operate this whole thing, and pretty much by herself now.

Her father wasn't much of a help once he had gone through his mental issues after her mother had passed away. That was kind of why he gave the company to her, because he was tired, but to tell the truth Asami was proud to inherit it. Engineering and vehicles were always her favorites, but it was just she would love to get rid of all this paper work and worry about business.

She took another look at all this work she had to get done and took a large breath. She was going to get this done. She was going to go home later and finally get some well needed sleep.

Asami actually found herself staying in the office until almost twelve, but it was as if time had just eluded her. She swore it was only six o'clock the last time she checked. She looked up from her papers, to see that she was almost finished.

She quickly finished the rest of her work, and left hastily. She really just wanted to crash on her bed and sleep. It was a complete craving at this point, so when she arrived to see Bolin waiting for her at her estate she was disappointed.

"What do you want Bo?" she asked tiredly.

"Opal sent me. You had us both a bit worried though," he said with concern in his eyes. "I mean, you did just ditch us the other day, and you look like you could use a break right now."

"I just didn't feel like drinking was a good idea with all the stuff on my plate right now," she said not mentioning she also didn't want to 3rd wheel again. "Plus, I just worked all day today."

"Really? Why, it's Sunday. You should be getting ready for another week of this whole CEO thing."

"I had to cram today cause I didn't do much the past few days. I had so much going on."

"Did you do a solo shoot, or better yet, a private one? I just love it when you could get the jump on the media with a surprise shoot," he said enthusiastically.

"No, I just had to take care of some stuff, and relaxed with some friends."

"Wait," he said shaking his head, "you ditched Opal and me for other friends... Who are they? Are you finally getting a love life?"

Asami took a breath. It was like Opal and Bolin were practically the same person. I mean what's their problem with her and this whole love concept. "Yes and no, Bolin. Like I said before I just didn't want to drink with you guys. Korra and I just hung out.

"Oh my gosh," a smug smile formed on his face. "You're getting it on with Korra? Mako's hot friend from the premiere?"

If Asami wasn't as tired as she was, she would probably face palm herself until her whole face and hand felt numb. "No, Bo, we're just friends, and I helped her when she got into some trouble. That's it," she told him sternly. He looked at her while smugness pulled at his lips, and his brow raised slowly. She sighed. She just really wanted sleep. "You know Bolin, it's pretty late," she took his shoulders and turned him away from her estate. "You should get some rest, cause I know I should," she pushed him forward before quickly retreating back into her house.

/

Korra stood next to Katara, mimicking her arm movements. It's been a few days since the crash, and she's been feeling pretty optimistic about her arm, specifically the bone, not the surface. She was sure once she got it off there would be a good number of scars, after changing the bandages.

"Can you feel it?" Katara asked changing her motion for Korra to follow. Korra winced as she followed. It didn't hurt her arm, but seemed to be straining the muscle. "This is good for keeping your strenghth up with the two months you have to keep the cast on.

Korra did the motion again, causing her face to scrunch up, "Yup, I can definitely can feel that," she said through clenched teeth.

"Great, you'll be back better than ever sooner than you'll know it."

"Yeah," she smiled at her encouragement.

After her own physical therapy session with Katara, she moved into her room. She only had a couple of people she could help out due to her arm, which meant she would be leaving earlier than usual. With that extra time, she decided she could go for some coffee. Her whole session did tired her out a bit, and caffeine sounded good to her, after all, she did still have Terra to take care of later. Yeah caffeine sounded really good now.

She found herself at one her her favorite cafes a few blocks from the hospital. It closer into the heart of Republic City, so she was pretty surprised to not find it packed because it was just after around lunch time. There were only a few people there, all of which she didn't really look at. She just really wanted her coffee.

She put up her customer happy face, and ordered, saying thanks to the cashier and waiting her drink. She stared absent-mindedly out the window. Her eyes slowly making their ways to her casted arm. She couldn't wait until this thing was off. "Korra," one the workers set her coffee down on the counter.

She quickly turned away from the window and grabbed her coffee, "thanks," she smiled warmly. She made her way over to the coffee condiments station setting her cup down. She looked down at every thing in front of her. Okay, how was this gonna go? She would have to do everything one at a time if she didn't want to create a large mess.

She slowly took the cap of her cup off, the steam flowed up. Now for the hard part. Opening the cream, and surgar while her arm was up in its sling. Korra found herself mumbling quietly to herself, "I'll just slowly peel this-" she tried to pull the cover off only for all the cream to spill over herself. She groaned seeing the mess on her shirt. Another body seemed to walk up on her right, causing her to feel more embarrassed. She turned away getting napkins while she tried too clean up her mess.

"Here." Korra turned to see the stranger setting an opened cream cup and surgar pack next to her coffe. She looked up feeling grateful, but super embarrassed.

"Uh, heh, thank-," her eyes grew, "Asami?"

"Just thought you could use some help," she nodded towards her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff has come back! Talk to me about what you thought, criticism and all. It really is a motivator :D. Till next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the wait. I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago, and something weird happened to the document, so I had to write the whole thing over again -_-. Anyways happy reading :D

Chapter 7

Their 'Relationship'

"Why are you here?" Korra asked. As she got in line for a second time to get Terra something.

"I can carry the drink up," Asami said nodding towards her broken arm and her other hand full, "and Opal dragged me out," she nodded backwards to where she sat in one of the booths. "She says I work too much, which I kind of agree with," Asami joked. "How's the arm?"

"I just got back from an arm session with Katara. I don't know how it's possible, but I swear she does magic," she said wiggling her arm in the practice movements.

Neither of them said anything but apparently reached in agreement to take a sit next to Opal. Asami felt normal just talking to the two of her friends until she met Opal's eyes. Her brow was raised, and Asami just wanted to smack that smug smirk off her face. She really didn't have to do the teasing especially when Korra sat right in front of the two.

They all made small talk before Korra bid farewell to go pick up Terra. Asami walked her out and set Terra's drink in a cup holder as she stretched over Korra. As she pulled away she couldn't help but noticed the subtle flush of Korra's face. "Everything okay? You're fine driving and all that, right?"

Korra seemed to gulp down whatever her nerves were and pulled out a quick grin, "Uh- yeah. Thanks again Asami. I'll text you."

After Korra left, Asami dreaded walking back into the café to face Opal. She avoided any eye contact with her as she walk up to the booth, and slumped into it keeping her head down, "Don't you dare."

"I didn't even say anything," she grinned.

"I already know what you were going to say," she said keeping her head down.

"Well?" she asked, persuading Asami to continue.

She sighed before continuing, "You were going to say how 'in love' I should be right now with Korra because I talk and hang out with her, and I ditched you and Bo for her last time."

There was a moment of silence as Opal evaluated what she had just heard until she said, "Actually, not the last part, and it's not just talking and hanging out." Asami looked at her questioningly. "I've only been around the both of you at the same time twice, and it's obvious some things 'happened' since the first time," she teased raising her brow beyond the normal raise.

Questioning ran along Asami's face as she took in what Opal had just told her. Realization hit her. Opal was right... or at least a little bit. Her relationship with Korra was really something else. It really surprised her at how quickly they grew closer in the small amount of time they've spent together. As she reflected on it, there was really nothing to complain about. It was always easy and fun the hang out with Korra. It wasn't often she could have and keep a friend that wasn't necasarily wanting her to be her perfect self all the time. Korra and her already shared intimate conversations about each other, and she just felt comfortable around her.

"Yeah, we're closer now, but nothing 'happened' if that's what you're trying to get at," was all that Asami admitted to after her long thought.

///

Asami was just organizing some papers getting things organized before she would head out for another shoot with Bolin when her phone buzzed.

Korra: So ur free this weekend right?

She smiled at the glowing screen.

Asami: Yeah im so glad I don't have anymore shoots scheduled im not in the mood for pictures when I'm tired :P.

Korra: Bo and Opal aren't even dragging you out?

Asami took the time to get off her seat, and slumped in her office chair.

Asami: I told them I was sick, but I don't think they believed me lol

Korra: Lol I shouldn't drag you out if you're so sick.

She smiled at shook her head at Korra's response.

Asami: :P I'm not sick, plus I mean I see them everyday for shoots and stuff anyways

Korra: Okay so since you're completely free and this wouldn't exactly be a burden to you, I need your help.

Asami: ... on?

Korra: Well it's going to be Terra's birthday kinda soon, and I really want to teach her how to ride a bike without training wheels. Since one of my arms is out, I can't exactly hold onto her and help her as much as I want to.

Asami: okay so what are you planning for her b day?

Korra: it's a surprise ;)

Asami: Korra it's not my b day lol. just tell me.

Korra: Lol well I was planning on taking her on a trail out of town to one of the lakes or ponds.

Asami: how will u ride with ur arm?

Korra: It'll be healed enough for a simple brace. Katara says I could use it fine by then though.

Asami: okay I'm in. I'll help u with T, but we are going to go out on friday first.

Korra: where and why?

Asami: just to a bar or something and because I can't keep ditching Bo and Opal. They keep getting on my back about it.

Korra: Okay I'll go on fri and u help me on sat. Deal?

Asami: Deal :)

The smily face emoji she sent matched hers as she locked up her office, and went on her way.

///

Korra looked into the rear view mirror to get a good look at Terra. She was looking out the window absentmindedly twiddling her thumbs.

　

"Are you going to be okay if you spend the night with Jinora?"she asked.

　

Terra tore away from the window looking through the mirror back at her. "Yeah that's fine, but where are you going?"

　

"I'm just going out to hang out with some friends, but on Saturday well go out. I promise," she said turning her head back to the road as traffic started to move. Terra nodded and agreed before turning her head back to the window.

　

As they made their way through the slow moving traffic Korra enjoyed looking at the buzzing city. She looked up at the bill boards to see Asami and Bolin's pictures blew up. She was incredibly grateful for having met her. Things between them moved pretty quickly, but korra didn't mind it one bit. Without her the whole car crash situation would've been worse than it already was, and she wouldn't be able to teach terra how to ride her bike before her birthday.

　

Without even knowing it, she found herself smiling. Having a good friend like Asami felt good.

　

///

　

"Okay, since I'm gonna be gone tonight, you can pick what we do and what we eat before I leave."

　

Terra beamed at her. It wasn't often she got to pick whatever, so she was excited. Korra chuckled seeing her face scrunch up exaggerating her thought process. "I got it. We're gonna play Mario Kart, and I just wanna eat ice cream," she said smiling widely at her choice. Korra smiled back at her, and shook her head before going into the kitchen to retrieve the ice cream.

The hour or two they spent playing was full of laughter and smiles. Thinking about it, Korra didn't really want this to end, but she did need to get out. In the last couple years she didn't make her priority to make friends because it seemed like Terra was her best friend, but she knew she needed to socialize more. She was glad Mako and pulled her out that time to the premiere.

It wasn't long until Korra had to get ready, and Jinora came by to pick up Terra.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me," Korra said with her hands on Terra's shoulders. "I mean there are so many other things you could be doing on a Friday night."

Jinora held a light expression, "Not a lot actually. Dad's really pushing me to study for my last year of high school and all." She bent down to Terra's height and ruffled her hair, "You ready to head out?"

Terra nodded, and before the two were off Korra hugged her once tightly then waved them good bye.

Korra quickly placed her things in her bag worried that she might get to the bar late. As she was placing her phone into her bag, it buzzed scaring her.

Asami: Hey, change of plans. We're going to some other bar, so I'll just walk by ur place then we can just walk up to the bar. It's not that far.

Korra: KK I'll be waiting :).

Waiting on the couch of her living room, she evaluated herself. She wanted to make sure that her attire was good for wherever they were going, and since Asami and everyone else was high class, she made sure she looked clean but casual. She wore a loose white top without sleeves and a blue scarf for the little cold of the night. Her jeans fit her well, and black boots topped her outfit off making her look bad ass. She felt good about her look.

Soon enough the bell rang, and Korra was up on her feet ready to greet Asami. Her breath caught in her throat causing her to gulp it down. Asami had always looked good before, she was a super model after all, but it was like Korra just had taken the time to look at her for the first time. She was rocking a black sweater vest over a white polo. Her red jacket hugged her loosly, contrasting the tight hug her jeans gave her, and her wedges made her tower over Korra more than she already did. "Ready?" she smiled.

"Y-yeah," she got out.

Asami lead her onto the other side of the street before she starting speaking again after calming her nerves down, "So why the change of plans?"

"Paparazzi were all over the other venue," Asami chuckled pulling out her phone. "This is what I got from Bolin," she said showing Korra his texts.

"Look they're all over me," there was a blurry picture of white flashes and people in motion. "They love meh," the next picture was of him taking a selfie with the rushing crowd.

Korra laughed, "Did he already start without us?"

"Probably. He's too energetic to wait," she joked.

The bar they went to seemed more lowkey rich than what Korra was expecting from them, but it felt more comfortable. She was kinda glad for the change of venues. Bolin, Mako, and Opal were already by the bar making conversation, as they came in. When they made themselves known to the other three, their heads turned waving them to come over. Korra kept glancing at them and Asami. She couldn't help but feel that Asami was having a conversation with her eyes with them. To Korra it looked like she was saying shut up, but when she looked back to the three their expressions seemed to return to normal in a flash. Weird.

Korra knew she had a pretty low tolerance for alcohol, and the only thing she had eaten before this was icecream, so she kept the alcohol light, unlike everyone else that were already calling for more. Sensing her surprise Mako turned over, "They have pretty high tolerances, and they enjoy drinking," he said before taking his drink and making his way towards the dance floor.

She chuckled quietly seeing him saunter off. This was a first for seeing him the least bit drunk, and she thought it was funny to see the uptight Mako loosen up.

"It's weird seeing him like that, isn't it?" Asami found her way next to Korra, and she wasn't wearing her jacket anymore allowing her to see more of her curved figure.

"It's really weird."

"The first time I saw him, he was completely out of it."

Laughter resonated from the two, non stop as the conversation furthered. First it started off as small chuckles between them, but soon enough they turned into full blown laughs as they continued drinking. Laughing on, Korra found herself really enjoying it. It wasn't often where she could drop most of her worries and just laugh and relax. It felt good.

The krew came back together, and chatted playfully as they took on some shots. It wasn't long until Opal and Bolin snuck off somewhere to probably make out, and Mako left onto the dance floor to find a partner. All of them were pretty drunk by now, and Asami took Korra by surprise as she tugged her over to the dance floor. Korra smiled. She could go for some dancing. As she was being pulled over, she noticed that Asami wasn't towering over her anymore, and saw that she was holding her shoes.

"Don't laugh. I'm not the best dancer," she said trying to get her voice heard over the music.

Asami smirked, not saying anything, but began swaying to the beat of the song that blared on. Korra followed in suit, finding the rhythm of the song and allowing her body to react to it. Both of them smiled widely enjoying the the beating music and each other. They were soon completely immersed by the music, as they could feel the alcohol buzz within them.

As the bodies seemed to gather and crowd more onto the dance floor, both women found themselves in proximate of each other. Since Asami wasn't in her wedges anymore Korra didn't feel as short. There was a quick moment where they caught each other's eyes, but before she knew it, Asami turned her back to her. Thinking she was leaving Korra felt surprised and disappointed, but what surprised her more was when Asami took her wrists and tugged her closer to her back. Korra gulped, and tried to tug back a little, feeling as if she were crossing some kind of boundary.

Asami turned her head over, "It's just dancing," she held a smirk on her face and winked before pulling Korra back.

///

Asami rustled under the sheets of her bed. Her head was slightly pounding, and her feet ached. At least she didn't have a huge hang over. Thinking about last night, she didn't really recall much about how she got home. All she remembered was some bickering-

Her eyes grew in realization. Korra and her got into some silly arguement as to who should walk who home. Asami didn't have her body guards or anything, and the walk was further, so Korra ended up walking her home, but Asami didn't give up the argument then. She pretty much persuaded her into staying the night so she didn't have to walk all that way back.

Asami pulled her torso off her bed taking in her surroundings. Okay so she didn't sleep with her. Good. she pulled the sheets off herself to reveal that she was wearing the same thing from last night.

She made her way into the hallway to smell the scent of coffee. A smile formed on her lips as she quickly walked over to the kitchen grab some of it. When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see neither her butler or Korra. The pot of coffee was still warm, and there was a note left under it.

_Thanks for letting me stay the night. Your couch is really comfy btw. I'll see you at 2 at Avatar Park for Terra remember :D. You're welcome for the coffee ;)._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :). Tell me what you thought


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bikes Tumble

A tender smile made it's way on Asami's face. She was walking up to the park, and could see Korra and Terra already there. Korra was crouched down to Terra's height probably giving her a small pep talk, by the looks of it.

Asami fastened her pace excited to help Korra and to be around Terra again.

"Hey," she set her hand on Korra's shoulder to get her attention.

Korra rose up from her crouch and turned on with a smile a bright eyes, "Hey yourself. I'm surprised you didn't forget," she teased.

"Kinda hard to forget when you made me coffee."

"Hi, Asami," Terra greeted.

Asami smiled and crouched down, "Hey, how've you been , cutie," she patted the large helmet on her head.

"Awesome," Terra spoke and gave her a great big smile and nod.

"You, ready, T?" Korra squatted joining the other two.

"I got this," she patted both hands on her helmet. Korra beamed, and her eyes searched deeply into Terra's. The excitement between them was pretty much tangible, and Asami smiled on, seeing the great connection between the two.

"Okay, me and Asami will guide you for a little bit, then you're gonna keep peddling by yourself," she held Terra's shoulders lovingly, "K?" Terra nodded strongly.

Asami held on to the right side with her left hand, while, Korra took the other side with her good arm. "Ready kiddo?" without any real response, Terra started peddling. Asami looked over to Korra to see her expression surprised, but quickly soften and a large grin grow on her face. Before she knew it she was jogging to keep up with Terra. "Okay, we're gonna let go," she counted down and they both let go, but still ran along side with her.

As Terra kept peddling, she had both older women sprinting to catch up, and she was running out of trail if she didn't get to pressing the brake and turning. "Brake, brake," Asami breathed.

"Wha-

"Shi-," Korra sounded. The trail took a turn while Terra went straight, hitting the small curb, and falling onto the grass along with her bike. She curled up covering her face.

"Shit," Asami said under her breath, absentmindedly completing Korra's proclamation.

"Hey, kiddo?" Korra asked tenderly as she gently squeezed her shoulder.

Asami took a spot next to Korra and set a reasurring hand on Terra's calf. Her eyes locked with Korra's and the worry they both held was reflected. Korra gave another squeeze and left a small kiss on her cheek. After anther moment Terra was stirring and peeked out of the cove she made of her arms. Her eyes were red, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Come here," Korra gingerly pulled her into an embrace. "Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked as she began rocking back and forth.

Asami looked on, feeling empathy for Terra. She remembered when she learned how to drive...well everything and how practice made progress and she eventually could maneuver almost everything in the shop.

Terra's sobs slowed down until they were small sniffles. Korra and her locked eyes, and after a moment of staring they both suddenly started chuckling. Korra wiped the remaining tears away.

"Okay, time to try again," Terra patted herself down, as if dusting away invisible dirt.

Asami smiled because of how similar the two of them were. They were obviously very persistent, and diligent, and she admired that about them.

Before starting again, Korra and Asami both explained how she has to slow down to make a nice turn. She nodded curtly and put on- probably the cutest and most determined- face Asami has ever seen.

The second try went better than the first, but this time Terra lost her balance. Instead of curling up again, after her fall she got straight back up and pulled her bike back to where they started.

It wasn't long until Terra could ride with control after their guidance, but now it was time to let her do it all by herself.

"OKay, how do I explain this," Korra said quietly, trying to figure out how to explain how to ride a bike by yourself.

"Here," Asami cut in. She explained in great detail-for a five year old- how to mount a bike and get a good start so she could keep her balance. Terra didn't get it perfect on the first try by herself, but she soon got the hang of it. After more tries she could ride it by herself. A soon as she did it the first time though, Korra was right there boasting her, and hugging her tightly.

Asami found herself trying to restrain herself from yelling and cheering in excitement for Terra; in fact, she had her fingers curled up and her lips pressed together in a tight smile. After Korra set Terra down Asami finally spoke, "You did it," she said trying to keep her excitement down to a reasonable level. She gave Terra a high five, and the three of them all found themselves smiling at one another. The happiness was almost unbearable. Asami loved it though.

///

Another week and a half passed since Terra learned to ride, and she still continued to ride her bike everyday after school. She had Korra wondering if she would ever get tired of it.

After picking up Terra from work, Korra and her stopped by a pharmacy to pick up some milk. They were still in the heart of the city. Cars filled the streets while pedestrians did the same for the sidewalks.

As Korra grabbed the milk off the counter, Terra was off looking through the store and had stopped in front of magazine stand. "Mom?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Korra had the bag of milk in her good hand as she approached Terra.

"What is dating?"

"Why do you ask?" Korra responded to the weird question.

"It says that's what you and Asami are doing, look," she pointed to the magazine.

Korra's brows furrowed as she got a better look at the magazine. "Oh, my, spirits," her eyes widened.

///

"Okay just like that, stay right there," the photographer said as she went through her desk of stuff to find a different filter and lenses.

Asami and Bolin stayed as still as possible in their proximate pose.

"My leg's starting to cramp," Bolin said trying to still his subtle sway.

Asami chuckled quietly, "Mine too. I just wanna get this done."

She was glad when the shoot came to an end. Another long day in the office, followed up immediately by a shoot. She was exhausted.

As she pulled her coat over her arms and turned to Bolin to lock arms together, she could here yells and bangs as they made their way to the entrance. Their body guards stood in front of the doors, but when Asami stretched her neck she could see the paparazzi and everyday people yelling and crowding over the door. Asami's forehead scrunched at seeing more people than usual, plus, they were also yelling, but for what? She strained her ears trying to get a hint of what they were yelling about, but it was all inarticulate.

Bolin and her walked forward signaling to their guards they were ready. As soon as those doors opened, her ears started ringing. Her sense was completely overwhelmed, and she couldn't make anything out of the noise. She just really wanted to get into the car already.

When they finially made their way through the large crowd and into the car, Asami's phone went off. It was her manager.

He was talking to her about some interview offer for some more money, but the truth was she didn't need the money, so she declined. It was when he insisted she do it to clear up speculation, where she got confused. Speculation of what? Her phone went off again, and it was Opal. Her decision was quick, but she agreed after he also told her the paparazzi should back off a bit after the interview.

///

Korra sat on the couch with Terra asleep pressed up against her. It wasn't that late, but Terra had been so energetic all day so it made sense when she passed out on the couch. While she began channel surfing, she saw Asami. It was only a quick glance, so she had to find the channel again. Great as soon as it turns into a commercial. Thinking about Asami, she completely forgot to tell her about the magazine from a few days ago. Her face scrunched up... how the heck could she forget to tell her. She reached for her phone, but slowly receded. Asami was doing a LIVE interview it wasn't like she would respond. Korra set her phone down and waited for the interview to return.

For the most part of the interview, they just talked about Asami's work as CEO and her modeling. Meanwhile Korra decided to look more into the speculation her her dating Asami. The magazine at the pharmacy was the only one on them, but one of the first things she found linked after typing her and Asami's name was a tumblr link with- apparently- their ship name. KORRASAMI... Korra hesitated before clicking the link. What would she see?

Asami's bisexuality is no secret, and we haven't heard anything about Bolin in like months. I think she looks way better with this other girl anyways though

There was a picture of her and Asami at that one cafe. Her face was all flushed after having needed help with her coffee.

There's more

Another picture, this time at the bar with Asami's mouth agape as she's laughing, while Korra held a large grin.

This is my favorite

The last picture was where Asami had her back pressed up against hers, when they danced that same night.

Korra scrolled down trying to find the source, but only finding- submitted by anonymous- on someone else's blog. Her head turned at the mention of her name, then remembered that Asami was still working on her interview.

"What?" Asami asked dumbfounded at the question.

"Pardon," the interviewer cleared her throat, "Uh- who is this Korra?"

"She's a pretty good friend of mine?" Asami answered, but quickly added, "but why do you ask?"

"Well it's only been you two all over the internet," she said, as one of those pictures showed up on the back screen. Thanks god it wasn't the one when they were dancing, just the cute on at the cafe...wait did Korra just think CUTE...

Korra was surprised when Asami didn't ask on about the picture, but remembered that she was skilled at this interview thing and was probably avoiding more questions.

"Korra and I are just friends, and Bolin and I are doing pretty well," she responded.

Korra watched the rest of the interview knowing Asami was trying to evade from more questions, and obviously trying not to give out to much information about her relationship with Bolin and her.

It was weird thinking that Bolin and Asami were fake dating when they could just totally break it off, and he could just be really cute with Opal in public like he would like too. After that Asami could just hang... with... her.

Korra quickly shook her head. Asami was her friend nothing less nothing more...

The interview shut out with the two women signing off. Korra checked the time, and decided she should probably sleep. She tucked Terra in, and walked back into the living room to retrieve her phone. It was glowing, and as she approached it she could tell she had gotten a text.

Asami: Look up our names on google.

Korra plopped onto her bed before replying.

Korra: I already know, saw your interview.

Asami: Sorry, I kinda got you sucked into this situation.

Korra: At least I can see what you got to deal with now. Pretty much the whole internet and media all over you.

Asami: I think we can fix it up though.

Korra: how?

Asami: I have a business trip out into Ba Sing Se for a week or two. The media will quiet down if we don't hang as much.

Seeing her solution made her feel disappointed. It wasn't what Korra was thinking at all, but the thing was that she couldn't come up with a better solution. She didn't want media all over her life, and Terra. Looking at the glowing screen her thumbs lied idle on the side of her phone.

Korra: Okay

That was all she typed before quickly hitting the send button so she wouldn't say anything else she would probably regret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop another chapter written :). Tell me what you thought. pls


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Asami smiled. She felt satisfied at the neat piles of finished paperwork, and now she could finally let her brain rest. She checked her wrist for the time because another shoot had been scheduled today.

This was her third day in Ba Sing Se, and she couldn't wait to get all the business meetings over with. She didn't mind modeling as much because shoots didn't last as long as days in the office, and she didn't have to argue or try to talk to a bunch of other adults, that only seemed to bicker and fight for profits.

After a few moments of letting her mind blank out, she pulled herself up from the chair and gathered her things before heading out.

///

Trying to relieve the tension in her broken arm, Korra stretched it like Katara had showed her. She had just got finished with another session and was on her way to relax at home before she had to pick up Terra.

"Hey Korra," Mako had just entered through the doors.

"Hey Mako," she returned. "In for another session?"

"Just a post session with Katara. Gotta make sure everything's good," he patted his shoulder before heading forward.

Before he could complete his first step, Korra held his arm back, "Hey, uh have you heard from Asami?" She asked still not looking at him, but keeping her eyes ahead of her.

"Yeah, actually I'm pretty sure her shoot is airing tonight. Why, did sh-"

"I gotta go pick up T," she interrupted not wanting to be questioned while she quickly released his arm and left the building.

The truth was she found herself missing Asami... a lot. They haven't even texted since after that one interview, and Korra kinda felt alone. Sure she had Mako and Opal to whom she's come to be good friends with, but Asami was different. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

///

Asami smiled seeing Bolin enter the building in his goofy ways, which was managing to trip over a door obviously on purpous, but he did what he could to get some laughs.

"Okay people lets get ready," the photographer snapped.

"So when did you get here?" Asami asked as she quickly took her shoes off.

"Just now actually. It's surprising how on time I am even though the flight was late," Bolin said as they both went their seperate ways to change.

Today they wore fall clothes, which was always Asami's favorite. Her personal style was always more conservative, and the line of clothes they were wearing was just to her liking.

As the shoot went on Asami continued her professional style of perfect. To be true to herself, sometimes she wished she could get behind the camera and make everything seem more real. Looking back at her modeling career, she felt as if that person in the photos wasn't her, because it wasn't. The pure pressure of trying to look perfect for everyone was what those pictures were, but to see her silly selfies and pictures with friends was something that hit her. That person was her, not this facade of a woman that was dating her modeling partner, becuase this was all a lie. It just made everyone happy because they got money.

Asami set her thoughts to the side as the live cameras came in. It was time to be aired, so she set her happy but intimidating face on and smiled.

They took their photos first while the film crew took them away one by one to have a small interview. Asami was surprised and relived when they didn't ask about Korra, but kept on asking about her relationship status with Bolin. She- of course- gave them the normal feedback of "we're great, everything's going at a steady pace" and a bunch of other sayings that were all lies.

It felt like decades until the airing was finished, and she felt so relieved. It was already pretty late, but she was also starving so Bolin and her decided they both could go for some food.

Next thing she knew, she was stuck in an empty small Earth Kingdom dinner/ bar, with the paparazzi, waiting out the door. She tried to ignore them and focus on her food, but she couldn't. Picture, if they actually backed off for once. What would it take for that to happen? Well first it would be to tell the truth about her and Bolin, right? Her mind wondered to more possibilities of making the paparazzi disappear when Bolin interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you going to finish?" he said with his mouth full.

Asami looked down to his bowl, "You're not even finished with yours."

"Yeah, but I got room for tons more," he said trying to smile with his mouth full.

"Here," she pushed her bowl to him, "They ruined my appetite," she nodded towards the group of people outside with their flashing cameras. After a moment she excused herself to the restroom because she was extremely tired of those people.

She let out a sigh relieved to let go. She always had to look perfect for the cameras, which meant that pretty much this whole day she had to be perfect. Right now she wished she could just erase the makeup off her face, strip down to a large t shirt and underwear, and just collapse into a deep sleep. Just thinking of it made her eyes lid slightly.

The tone and buzz of her phone ringing brought her back.

"Hello?" she said not even bothering to look at the caller.

"Asami?" The familiar voice felt relieving against her ears.

"Korra?"

"Huh, did I wake you? Sorry, I thought you would-

"No I'm awake, just a long day at work," she chuckled.

"I saw your shoot, glad you made it to Ba Sing Se safely."

Asami smiled slightly, glad, knowing she was cared about. "Yeah, there's no better way than taking a Future Industries airship," she bragged. "How's everything? Is the media leaving you alone?"

"I'm pretty sure they love me actually."

"Korra, I don't think that's actually a good thing."

"I was just joking," she chuckled on the other line, " I think I scared them away after I yelled at them though."

"You yelled at them?"

"Kinda," she responded bashfully.

"Are you going to elaborate for me?"

Korra laughed on the other end, "Of course, anything for Ms. Sato," she replied sarcastically. Asami found herself smiling while Korra explained her predicament with the paparazzi. She told her they were camped outside of the hospital and after having said nothing to them, they followed her to Terra's school. As they followed her up to the school Korra turned around and told all of them off. "They were terrified of my guns, and when I say guns I mean my muscles ," she said. Asami laughed, and she was pretty sure Korra was actually flexing her muscles on the other line.

They talked more, and Asami completely forgot she had anything else going on until there were knocks on the door, and Bolin was calling her name.

"Hey, I gotta get goin-"

"uh, Wait," Korra said abruptly. Asami waited for her to say more, "We're okay, right?"

The question surprised her. "Ye-yeah we're great," she finally responded, "I'll text or call you, k,"

"...K."

///

Korra held onto Terra's hand firmly. As they walked around the city, it was incredible to notice all the marks Asami had left on it. From the billboards of her picture, to the Future Industries products, everything practically had her name on it.

Thinking about her, Korra was glad she had called her a few nights ago. Before they had initiated contact again, she felt weird, like their interaction was just a normal part of her life, and something had messed that up.

As the Terra and Korra walked on, Korra had stopped abruptly at the sound of her growling stomach.

"I'm starving," she grabbed her stomach in realization.

Terra looked down at her small belly and grabbed it just like she did, "Me too," she looked up at her with puppy eyes. "How 'bout noodles," she smiled.

Korra couldn't decline at the suggestion of noodles, but adding in the puppy eyes made it like 'no' wasn't even an option. She smiled, "Totally." With Terra's hand in hers, she lead them to the closest noodle house, where they scarfed down as much as their bellies could take.

At home with Terra snuggled up against her for warmth, Korra felt much more content than the last nights. The tension of caution between her and Asami was loosening, and she was grateful for it because Asami was just someone she didn't want to loose.

///

Asami grinned setting her phone down on her desk. There were only four days left in Ba Sing Se, and they seemed to be getting shorter and shorter. Her daily conversations with Korra seemed to make everything less stressful, like she was vacuum that just sucked the stress out of her. She didn't know how she did it, but grateful that she did.

Asami grabbed her things and organized some of her papers before leaving. Today she and Bolin had decided to just take a break from work and walk around the city, and of course the paparazzi decided to tag along also.

Here, she found herself, stuck in yet another building because of them. It was a small shop full of pottery and other small knick knacks, to which she found really cute, like this small cute penguin she held closely to her face.

Bolin sat in the corner looking at some stones, with a longing look on his face. Asami's eyes flickered to the stone he was fiddling with and back to his face. The stone had different rays of color scattered neatly. Opal. Bolin turned his head to Asami with his brows furrowed sadly, "I really miss her."

"It's only less than two week for you, and just a few more left," she consoled, "but I miss her too," she added.

He set the stone down and took a seat next to her. A mischievous smile grew on his face as he faced the door, from where they could hear the paparazzi. "You know what's funny?" She hummed in response telling him to continue. "The paparazzi. Like, they just keep going and going," he rotated his head to emphasize which caused Asami to chuckle. "I mean, we're not even really a couple, and it's really annoying."

She looked over at him, and took note, "You know, Bo, you're completely right, " she agreed. "I mean, they would at least kind of leave us alone if we just tell everyone we broke up, and you could be with Opal in public and all that." Her eyes lit up, "Spirts! Bolin, you're a genius."

"Well, duh," he said.

Asami shook her head, "Really, though if we tell everyone they'll finally let us have some space to our personal life."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Bolin held his hands to his chest dramatically.

She rolled her eyes, and lightly punched his arm, "We were never dating in the first place." She pulled herself up off of the ground and continued scanning the shelves.

"I think this is for the best anyways," he said still acting. "Plus," he had made his way back to the Opal stone, "My forbidden love will finally be unforbidden," he said clutching the stone.

"Again, Bo, your love wasn't every really forbidden either. You two are together all the time, and like to spend most of it kissing," she told him as she ran her fingers across the shelf. Her eyes caught the strong glint of blue next to her finger. It was another stone, but this one was carved. It was strongly saturated with a light blue-green, and the color seemed to flow into the waves it was carved into. She quickly grabbed it, "Hey I think we should get going now. You can wait for me near the back. I got to use the bathroom," she lied. Bolin agreed and waited as she didn't use the restroom, but quickly purchased the stone. It was for Korra.

///

Korra stuffed her face with rice, beef, and an assortment of vegetables. After a long day of work she really needed the food. Her arm was healing really quickly, so when the opportunity to get back to work full time came up, she took it. It was just more difficult and a bit more time consuming with her broken arm, but she enjoyed keeping herself busy.

With her belly stuffed, she made her way into the living room where Terra sat at the coffee table working on some coloring sheets. She turned and flipped through the channels, and of course Asami came up, but as she switched through the channels again, Asami and Bolin seemed to be all over the news and media. Her arms receded from pointing at the tv with the remote, and continued the watch the coverage on Asami.

They didn't give up a lot of information, but there was going to be an upcoming interview of both Bolin and Asami where they would be assessing the questions of the media to clear things up. Korra felt relieved to know things were going to be cleared up because things wouldn't be awkward when Asami came back, and everything could go back to normal, where they could hang out and everything would be completely platonic. The media would back off and everything would carry on, right? Korra hoped for the best.

While she was waiting for the interview to come on, she passed time messing around with Terra. They were originally coloring her coloring book, but it ended up with them coloring each other's faces. First it was Terra laughing at how the mark she left on Korra's face looked like poop, and of course she had to get pay back. After their face drawing fest, Korra was grateful to learn that the markers were washable, and cleaned up with Terra.

When they returned to the living room the interview had already begun and they both plopped onto the couch.

"Actually the truth is that our relationship has been going down hill for a while," Asami said.

"Yeah, we've slowly grown apart, but we both think it's for the best for us to be separate," Bolin added.

"We've been through a lot together, and its safe to say that we don't think we're the ones meant for each other."

"But we'll still be there for each other because we're like family. "

"Yeah, nothing can break that bond."

"So the rumors are true that you two are officially broken up," the interviewer said.

They both nodded, and the questions kept coming. It was established that they would stay close friends -which Korra saw coming because they weren't even actually dating in the first place- and they even addressed the paparazzi and media that they were both going to be on the down low for a while to calm things down.

When the interview was finished, and Terra lie lightly snoring on her arm, Korra couldn't help but feel closure to this whole mess and the light jittering feeling in her gut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay :). THanks for reading, and tell me your thoughts because I love reading them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I few days ago I was greatly inspired to write and read a whole bunch more Korrasami. Idk what it was, but I've been feeling really happy and good like Korrasami is actually some kind of drug or something. Anyways happy reading and prepare for the fluff :D P.S. this chapter was longer than I expected but oh well

Chapter 10

Asami's Welcome

Korra ran a towel over Terra's damp hair after getting her dressed. When she pulled the towel back, Terra shook her head quickly, getting water on her. She rose a brow competitively, but only got a laugh out of her pulling the laughter out of her as well.

"Not intimidating, huh?" she said reaching over for the hair brush.

"Not really," Terra responded.

"It's only scary when you've actually done something bad."

"I never do bad stuff," she smiled proudly. Korra just hummed sarcastically in response. "Okay, maybe not 'never', but not a lot, right?"

"Right," she reached over from behind to smash a kiss to her cheek. Terra's cheek bunched up, and her nose wrinkled cutely. "That's another reason why I love you Sooo much," she kissed her again, gaining a giggle from it.

It took Korra longer to get them both ready, as they both were undecided as to what to wear. They were excited to welcome Asami back into the city, and it actually surprised Korra at how excited Terra was. She knew her and Asami's relationship had grew pretty quickly, but Terra's relationship with her wasn't so obvious until now.

She was jumping on the balls of her feet the whole time after they had arrived at the airport, and was extra enthusiastic with her singing in the car, but to be honest Korra was pretty sure she added onto the energy because she was really excited too.

///

Relief came over Asami as she took her steps off the airship. She was glad to be back in Republic City and to be able to see all her friends again.

As she made her way through the airport with her small luggage and Bolin a few feet behind her, a smile grew on her face. Korra, Terra, Mako, and Opal stood waiting for their arrival, and before she knew it Bolin was sprinting in front of her embracing Opal in a large hug. Asami smiled on, but couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of their relationship, but before she knew it Terra was up and running after her. Her lower body was embraced tightly, probably tighter than an average 5 year old could actually embrace.

She grunted at the strength, "Huh- hey Terra."

She wasn't sure if her smile could grow anymore, but when Korra came up and tried to tug Terra off, she swore her cheeks fell off. "Sorry," Korra gave a shy smile pulling Terra back, "she was really excited to see you again."

"So you weren't," Asami raised a brow.

Korra's face froze and her hands waved back and forth, "That's not what I me-." before she could finish her sentence, Asami chuckled and had her an in embrace.

"I was just joking," she said against her ear. When they separated Korra gave her a friendly push of the shoulder.

"You would've been disappointed if I didn't though," she teased on.

Asami just rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face before she went to greet Mako and Opal.

"So what's the plan," Bolin asked.

"Noodles," Terra jumped happily.

Korra shrugged and nodded along, "My place for noodles?"

"Awesome, I'm starving," Bolin said dramatically.

"I'm pretty hungry too," Asami added.

"You'll love Mom's noodles," Terra made her way by Asami's side. "They're my favorite." Asami smiled looking at her and up to Korra, who was smiling at both of them.

"Not to brag, but they're the best," Korra smirked at her. She smiled. Korra's confidence always intrigued Asami, in fact it bordered arrogance, but there was something about her that never crossed that line.

They ended up driving in two groups of three. Asami rode with Terra and Korra, while Bolin and Opal rode with Mako.

Asami hummed quietly to the tune of the song as Korra tapped to against the driving wheel with her good hand. They talked about each other's affairs in the last 2 weeks. Korra had carried on normally, and her arm was healing quickly, which Asami was glad for. She told her about her trip to Ba Sing Se and about all the paparazzi and fans that often surrounded her when she tried to go out.

Asami smiled and laughed along with her and Terra when Korra came up with a cheesy joke about the paparazzi. Asami always enjoyed her humor and chill attitude because all her stress, and plans just seemed to fade away, like talking to Korra was a lunch break, but in the course of only five minutes or so.

Before she knew it another song came on- one she was familiar with- and Terra was quickly singing along with Korra. She smiled seeing the obviously really cute bond between them, and soon enough she was singing along, not even caring if she wasn't the best singer.

///

"Okay, are you guys thirsty or anything?" Korra asked as she opened the door into her home and invited everyone in.

"Water?" Opal asked.

"Sure, anyone else?" Korra asked retreating into her kitchen.

"We're fine, thanks," Mako said.

"You guys can just make yourself comfortable in the living room," Korra nodded towards it. "Terra, how about you show them the tv and stuff while I get to the noodles." Terra nodded curtly and made her way into the living room with everyone else while Korra returned to the kitchen and got everything out she needed to make her seaweed noodles.

Cutting up vegetables and other things for food had proved difficult with her out of commissioned arm, but she eventually found a way to get the job done eventually. As she continued she heard footsteps enter the kitchen. It was Asami. "Terra, not keeping you entertained?" Korra rose a brow.

"Actually she's doing a great job," and as if on cue, laughter erupted from the living room. A smile grew on Korra's face which reflected onto Asami's. "I wonder where she gets it," she teased.

"Who else, but muwah," Korra pointed to herself.

Asami grinned and rolled her eyes. After a moment she asked, "You need any help?" She asked referring to her arm.

"Hmmm not really, but you guess you could help. Is that why you came in here though?" Korra asked genuinely curious as to why Asami left if Terra was successfully making everyone nearly laugh their guts out from the sounds of it.

"I- huh- yeah," Korra noticed her fiddles with something in her jacket.

She raised a brow, and looked at her fiddling hand in her pocket, "Liar."

Asami didn't say anything for a moment as she could feel the heat rise into her cheeks. "Okay," she sighed. I actually got you something, being the amazing friend I am," she slowly pulled out the large object form her pocket.

Korra couldn't see the whole object until she flipped her wrist over. "Woah," was her initial reaction to seeing the bright mixture of blue carved into waves. "This is so cool," she offered her hand out so she could hold it up for a closer look. As soon as she was finished inspecting her gift she looked up to see Asami smiling at her, and pulled her into a quick hug. "Thanks, I know the perfect place to put it," she peeled off of her, and was already out into the hallway.

Before getting too far, Korra turned back just to make sure Asami was actually going to follow her, and she was with a questioning look plastered on her face. Korra made her way into her bed room where she had everything water tribe themed which made her home feel even more homey for her. On her wall was a large fur skin and a whole bunch of patterned blankets and tapestries stuck up. In the mixture of the whole wall also hung pictures of her and her family back in the south and in the events where they met up with her relatives in the north.

Behind her she could hear Asami's intake of breath. "Cool huh," she held up the stone and placed it on one her shelves that also held some pictures. "Perfect."

"I've never seen these kinds of stuff," Asami ran her fingers lightly against the fur while her eyes wondered the wall.

"I could show you more of it later, but right now I think we should get back to preparing some food for all of our stomachs, because I'm like starving," she grabbed Asami's wrist lightly and lead her out of her room while she laughed and agreed.

///

As Asami laid the noodles into the boiling water and Korra stirred up her homemade broth, she enjoyed the smell and feel of Korra's home. The homemade comfort food, plus the laughter and conversation that ran throughout the house made Asami feel extremely content. The nawing of her stomach couldn't even beat the anticipation of Korra's food, and the laughter that transpired between them. Everything felt good.

Asami watched as Korra strongly handled the large pot of boiling water and drained the noodles. "Okay could you get me some bowls?" she asked. Asami opened the cabinet to find exactly what she was expecting, a large assortment of blue dishes, and she found herself smiling because of it. Korra just had to have everything in blue, and she found it kinda cute.

"Got it chef," she pulled out six bowls and handed them out one by one as Korra gave each a large amount of noodles. After all bowls had noodles in them Korra took up the heavy pot of her broth and poured it over the noodles. Asami swore drool was leaking out of her unhinged jaw.

The color and and look of the the noodles was literally mouth watering. the green vegetables and noodles added to the golden broth and the beef just looked so delectable. Asami just wanted to grab a bowl right there and ea-

"Okay lets go set the table," Korra brought Asami out of her food thoughts as she took a bowl in her good hand and walked over to set the table.

"huh- yeah," Asami agreed and grabbed some bowls of her own and set them on the table.

When they were all finished up with setting the table, Korra called everyone in. Bolin came in a rush and Terra was right behind him. "Everything smells amazing," he smiled widely taking a seat and ready to dig in.

As everyone seated and let the smell of the noodles overwhelm them, Asami found herself smiling. Usually after a long business trip she would end up sitting on her couch alone eating some fire flakes, but this was completely different and way better, all thanks to Korra. She spared her a glance and was met with a large smile and her bright eyes. It was weird to feel her heart hop, but she smiled back and quickly dived into her noodles, unable to hold onto her eyes any longer.

She wasn't expecting the explosion of flavor though. She practically moaned at the taste of the noodles. Bolin beat her giving his compliments to the chef before she finished chewing. "This is so amazing," he said with his mouth still full. Korra gave a closed smile because her cheeks were full and gave a thumbs up.

They all made small talk, and laughed at a lot of Korra and Terra's jokes which were spot on cheesy. Asami found it different that Terra fit just in with the adults, but looking about all of them the maturity level seemed depleted and they all laughed and talked their hearts out. Asami enjoyed it, being able to let loose.

It wasn't long until everyone's stomach was satisfied, and they all made their way onto the living room to- Asami's choice- play Super Smash Bros. Because there were only two controllers, it was her against Terra.

"Sorry, T, but I'm not gonna go easy on you," she said as the screen came up.

"You don't need too," she said confidently.

Little did Asami know about Terra's skill. Before she knew it, she was already being attacked.

"Crap," she said getting away from Terra so her damage percent didn't worsen. "Okay, I see how it is," her face contorted with a sly smirk and confidence. Terra grinned and stayed focused on the game.

The round lasted a while. The intensity levels were high between them. A smirk wormed its way on Asami's face. She thought this last hit would definitely be the last one for Terra with how much damage she had already taken, but she was wrong. Terra had easily deflected her attack using her bubble shield and after, wacked Asami out of the map.

Her jaw dropped, and she turned to Terra to see a wide grin stuck to her face. She definitely felt defeated, but seeing Terra's cute face with a large smile on her made her feel like losing was actually winning so she smiled back.

"Who wants to play me," Terra said looking back, to a whole bunch of surprised faces besides Korra.

"I volunteer Bolin," Opal teased pushing him forward off the couch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get out of hand here," he said opposing Opal's push and trying to sit back down on the couch.

"Come on Bo," Asami helped Opal tease him, and pulled him off the couch and left the controller in his hand.

"O-okay Terra, how about you go easy on me, huh," Bolin pouted.

Asami rolled her eyes at his act, and smiled to Terra, "Destroy him." Bolin's look of terror was so hilarious everyone exploded in laughter. Let's just say the match didn't last that long, and that's how the rest of the matches went until Terra faced Korra.

"Can you at least beat her," Asami asked her as she took one of the side of the nun-chucks because Korra couldn't work it with her cast on. Korra just shrugged with a smirk on her face which made Asami wonder if Terra was just miraculously really really good at this game.

Korra and Terra stared each other down which made Asami smile because it was just really cute. As soon as the match began they were at each other. If the match between Asami and Terra was intense, this match was beyond comparison. Everyone was cheering for Korra to beat her so she could end her streak, and the room was completely energized. Korra and Asami moved so in sync it was scary. All their movements matched the other, and the match was so close. Their damage percentages almost exactly the same, except that Terra was doing just a little more than Korra. Everyone chanted louder for Korra to knock her out, but out of nowhere Terra had already charged up her attack and Korra was already gone.

Everyone's jaw was practically on the floor by now. Korra just rolled her eyes and smiled at Terra. "I'll beat you once I can use my arm again, bud," she ruffled her hair gaining a bashful smile from her.

After a couple more quick matches, everyone seemed to leave slowly. First Mako because of some late night detective work, than Bolin and Opal who obviously had a whole night still planned according to their giggles and couple talk.

Asami and Terra played a few more rounds until it was late enough that Korra had to put Terra to sleep. "Come on bud," Korra took her up in her arms because it was obvious she was about to fall asleep while playing video games.

Asami followed Korra up after making eye contact that made it clear she could. As they entered the darkness of Terra's room Korra stopped and looked back at Asami. "Could you turn on her nightlight," she said quietly because Terra had actually already fallen asleep in her arms. Asami nodded and clicked the switch to the small plug in light, that rendered a soft yellow glow.

As she brought her body back up and looked to see Korra pulling the blankets over Terra, and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Asami internally swooned because it was just so cute. She smiled at the small action. Korra than proceeded to grab a worn stuffed giraffe and tucked it next to her. "She can't sleep without it," she whispered to Asami.

She smiled at Korra's caring actions, "Night Terra," she whispered before the two left the room.

"So when are you going to get it off," Asami poked Korra's cast as she enjoyed some chamomile. They both sat on the couch while the tv was on in the background. Although everyone had already left and it was getting pretty late, Asami didn't mention leaving and neither did Korra so they just hung around.

Korra chuckled at her poking, "Well since it's been healing faster than expected I'm actually getting it off on Wednesday. Which is good because Terra's birthday is next weekend."

"Oh that sound great. You still planning on taking her out for a bike ride?" Asami asked.

"Definitely, but I'm also planning a surprise party for her. Whiiiiich is whyy, I need your help," she asked with her eyes.

"Planning a surprise party for Terra?" Korra nodded still pleading with her eyes. "To be honest, I'm ot exactly the best with kids," Asami added.

"Yeah, but Terra seems to definitely like you."

"That's different."

"How's that different?" Korra asked curiously.

"Well she's your daughter, and your... you," she said unsure how to word her thoughts.

"What's that mean?" Korra huffed a shallow laugh.

"I don't know," her eyes looked up trying to search for answers in her brain. "You guys are just really easy to be with I guess," she said, not mentioning how happy and relaxed they made her feel. She looked back at Korra to see her still asking with her eyes and pouting. After a moment of silence and her stare she gave in. "Okay, I'll help you." Instantly Korra face lit up.

She hugged her quickly in thanks, "Awesome."

As the night wore on, Korra didn't want Asami getting tired on her way back to her house so she offered her some more tea and caffeine.

"Thanks for everything today Korra. I really loved it," Asami faced her in the cold night as they were saying their good byes.

"I really enjoyed it too," she responded pulling Asami into a hug that sent a shiver through her, "and thanks for agreeing to help me."

When they pulled apart another shiver was sent through Asami because of the lost warmth, "I'll see you later," she turned to leave, but was stopped by Korra's hand on her wrist.

"Hold on a sec," she quickly went inside, and when she came back she was holding a light blue scarf. "I know blue isn't exactly your color, but it's cold so here," she set the scarf around her neck and took a step back to admire it. "To be honest I think you look pretty good in blue," she smiled.

Asami hoped the dark of night hid the red tint she felt rise to her cheeks, "Thanks Korra."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D:D:D:D I literally gave myself the feels as I was writing this, and actually kinda freaked out lol. The next ch is also going to be fluff filled so yeah. Tell me what you guys thought, and anything else you would like to say :) I'm always glad to read your comments.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they start to notice and acknowledge ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff :) ;)  
> also the first chapter summary cause why not

Chapter 11

B-Day busy

Asami crouched over the small frame of a miniature version of her bike. She's been working on it ever since she got back into Republic City after Korra had asked for her help. Everyday after work she would quickly make her way into the work shop to build this new smaller version of a Satocycle.

It's only been two days, but she's made significant progress with this small project. She had already got the frame finished, and was already putting the body together. She was positive it would be done by Terra's birthday.

A smile pulled at her lips as she looked over the progress and continued welding the metal together, piecing everything as if it were as simple as a small puzzle.

/

Korra sat on the operating table anticipating the doctor to come in. Today was finally the day she was getting her cast off, and she couldn't wait.

"When I get this thing off, we're gonna have a rematch," her brow raised as she addressed Terra who sat across from her.

She chuckled, "Let's do it," confidence came off her smile.

"Oh I'll beat you this ti-," the doctor stepped in, interrupting them.

He cleared his throat in the awkward air. He was one of the low-key doctors in the hospital. Korra knew this because, she practically knew everyone in the hospital after a few years of working there. "I'm Dr. Lee," he extended his hand out.

She takes it and introduces herself as well. "Uh, so how long do you think this is going to take?" she asked while he was setting up and getting some tools.

"Probably ten minutes or less to take the cast off, but we will probably also clean left over damage."

"Awesome."

/

"Check it out," Asami said confidently as she unveiled the miniature Sato-Cycle to Bolin. Everything was put together, and the only thing that was needed to complete the bike was a good 'ole paint job.

"Woah," he breathed taking in the sight of it. Asami knew that her bike was top of the line, but the one she built for Terra was a completely remastered design. "You're planning on giving this to a five year old?"

"Technically six, but I'm not going all out with a full engine or anything," she reassured. "Just enough power and speed to excite."

"Are you sure, just looking at it is intimidating," he reached out a finger to feel the curve and cuts she had designed onto the bike. "I mean it's so sharp I could practically cut myself," he said over dramatically pulling his finger away as if he did cut it.

"It just looks that way," she rolled her eyes. "I bet T will love it though. She did seem to enjoy it when she rode on my bike."

Bolin's reaction was hysterical, "You let her ride your full blown Sato-Cycle?! A five year old?!"

Asami just broke out into laughter.

/

"Blue huh?" Opal teased. "Where'd you get it?" she said trying to get Asami to admit where or more like who she got the scarf from.

Asami just rolled her eyes, "Korra, just let me borrow it. It would've been impolite if I didn't use it," she excuses the fact that she just wanted to wear it and that Korra did say she looked good in it too. "You can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes," she smirks at Opal. "Come on, let's just pick up the cake and everything."

They quickly made their way through town to the bakery. Now that fall had fully settled it's way on Republic City, winds have picked up and color's have been changing. This was Asami's favorite time of year, and today was a special one too. Terra's birthday.

Asami was glad the paparazzi wasn't breathing down her neck anymore. There were a few camera's facing her way, but her manager and company had already threatened to sue if anything was published that affected her in anyway.

"Asami- Asami Sato?" the baker asked shyly.

She smiled, "Yes, but I'm just here to pick up a cake. Nothing extravagant, just an ice cream cake under the name of Korra."

"Uh- of course," he went back and grabbed the cake. It was just a normal rectangle cake bordered with yellow and blue icing, Terra's two favorite colors. Asami set the down some yuans and smiled. She was glad he didn't mention or ask about her relationship with Korra.

"You can keep the change."

The baker smiled thankfully, "Thank you so much. You're welcome to come by anytime."

As they made their way out of the bakery Opal nudged her, "What else is on the list boss?"

She checked her phone for the list Korra had texted her before she went off on her bike ride with Terra. "Well first we have to go back to my place and put the cake away. Then we have to get the decorations, gifts and some other stuff and head back to Korra's place so we can set everything up."

/

Korra sat at the edge of the lake with Terra cuddled up to her side. Their bikes were set to the side forgotten for the moment. The scenery was completely amazing. The trees were started to change, and the color of the high sun reflected off the water making everything look golden in the midst of day.

"It's beautiful isn't it kiddo?" she said softly.

Terra just nudged closer into her side, so she took that as a yes, and smiled. Content grew over her, and it was like she wanted to stay here forever with Terra where nothing bad could happen to either of them. Where she could just cuddle her and never let her grow up. Ironic, she thought because today was her birthday.

Korra shuffled under Terra, and pulled up under her smaller arms. "Wanna know how to skip rocks?"

"What's that?" she asked following her up to the small shore of the lake.

"Watch this," she said with her crooked grin. She picked up a small flattened rock, and threw it, flicking her wrist as is left her finder tips. The rock flew across the water bouncing of the surface nine times. She looked back to Terra for a reaction.

"How did you do that?" she asked picking up a small rock of her own. Korra stood by observing her. She pulled back her arm as if coiling up the muscle and threw the rock into the water. It hit the water with a loud plop, and Korra couldn't help but chuckle at it and Terra's cute pout.

"Here try again," Korra handed her a smaller rock and demonstrated again, "like this." The rock bounded ten skips this time.

Terra tried mimicking the movement, but the rock still ended up with a plop in the water. She stood angry that it wasn't working.

"Keep trying bud," she patted her back and ruffled her hair before handing her another rock. This time she showed her the movement slowly this time.

"Okay," Terra took a small breath, "I can do this." She coiled her arm back and flicked her wrist as she threw the rock. This time making one hop before sinking into the water. "Did you see that," she pointed into the water than taking another rock and repeating the movement.

Korra smiled proudly at her. She was a persistent little girl, and that really helped her with learning new things. It was just one of the many things that she loved about her.

They carried on throwing rocks against the golden painted water for a while.

/

"Rocking the blue still?" Korra referred to the skarf wrapped lazily around Asami's neck as she welcomed her and Opal into her house.

"Like you said, I look pretty good in blue," she smiled. "right?" she rose a brow.

"Uh-huh- yeah of course," Korra stuttered feeling abashed at the kittenish expression that was sent her way.

Opal cleared her throat interrupting the two women, "Well now I know how you feel around me and Bolin," she patted Asami's shoulder and walked on leaving both of them to turn red.

"Uh- how about I help you with the stuff," Korra broke the silence taking some of the party decorations from her.

"You know I should just let you carry everything for all the times I helped you when your arm was broken," Asami joked easing the tension.

"I wouldn't even break a sweat," Korra challenged. Asami just rolled her eyes shook her head in response. They carried everything into the living room where they met up with Opal, and set the bags down.

"Welp," Opal dusted her hands together, "I'll just leave you two here, while, I go and grab the cake from Asami's, and also bring back the gift," she winked at Asami and stuck her hand out for the keys.

"You know, I could just do that-"

Opal stopped her and whispered into her ear, "It gives you time to flirt a little more. Just don't be making out when I get back." With that she walked out of the house and left Asami as red as a Fire Nation Royalty.

"Did she say something," Korra asked completely confused.

"Uh nothing, it's nothing," she said uncertainty. "Let's just get this party decorated."

They both got to work pulling items out of the box. Their heads almost budded a few times. Korra looked up to spare her a glance, and gulped. Their heads were so close she could smell the fresh scent of jasmine resonate from her hair. The smell was intoxicating, but in a good way, like she couldn't get enou-

"Everything okay?" Asami looked up to face her. She couldn't help but freeze up. Now they upclose and face to face. This was probably one of the first times she got a good study of her jade eyes...and her sharp nose... and her full li-

"Sorry," she shook her head trying to refocus at the task at hand. "I-uh- I'll just set up the pinata in the back yard really quick," she left the room after grabbing the Vaatu pinata and the bags of candy.

Asami just watched on. It all happened really fast, but now she could feel the heat rise up into her cheeks. Their faces were contiguous, so that she could practically feel the heat coming off of Korra. Just remembering the proximity made her blush. It was one of a couple times she took the time to really study the other woman's eyes, and her face. Asami had always known that Korra was pretty. That was just plain fact, but being that close and being able to see the how well she was put together was alerting. She basically was just overwhelmed with her presence like never before. As if something had changed.

She shook her head and tried to concentrate at the task at hand. She continued pulling out streamers, ribbons and other decorations, and began to set up the house.

/

When Korra came back into the house, she found Asami standing on a chair hanging up some streamers on the wall. She was glad she was outside before Asami got the chance to see her whole face cherry red. After setting up the pinata and some fresh air she felt better.

"Need help?" She asked startling Asami which wasn't good because she was standing on a chair, but she quickly regained her balance.

"Um, Actually, yeah. I can't reach far enough to pin this part in, could you grab a chair and-," before she could finish Korra was already up next to her taking the pin and streamer form her hands. Their hands slightly touched, but Korra seemed unfazed trying to keep her jitters under control.

"I got it," she sent her a warm smile.

"I-I think I'll go ahead and start some of the baked goods and stuff," Asami said quickly. Stepping off the chair and making her way into the kitchen. When Asami was out of sight she let out a sigh of relief. Something was definitely different. She could barely stand next to her without feeling weird.

Asami paced inside the kitchen. That was a horrible excuse to get away because she didn't even know how to bake.

Although she came into the kitchen to put some space in between her and Korra, she was glad when she entered.

"I wasn't quite sure where to start," she said bashfully.

"That's fine," Korra sent her a reassuring smile and made her way by her side. "Chocolate chip cookies are Terra's favorite," she talked as she rummaged through the kitchen for ingredients and what not.

Before she knew it Korra was asking her to measure the bunch of ingrediants she had pulled out. As Asami measured them, Korra dumped them together into the larg bowl and mixed them all together quickly.

The two of them worked quickly and in sync. The container was buttered up so the cookies wouldn't stick; the oven was heated up; and the cookie batter was all mixed.

"Here," Korra grabbed another spoon and scooped up a bit of the cookie dough offering her to taste it.

Asami looked unsure at first, but eventually gave in after Korra pouted. "Oh, that's really good," she said with some of it still in her mouth. Korra licked whatever got stuck to her fingers and hummed in agreement.

"Let's get them in the oven," Asami took the bowl and began scooping consistant amounts onto the pan. When she turned over, Korra was grabbing another spoon of it and was about to eat it, if it wasn't for Asami. "Hey," she smiled grabbing her hand and moving it away from her face. "You can't keep eating it. Then there'll be nothing to actually bake." Korra just smiled up at her. They were close again, and her hand was still on her wrist. "What?" she asked feeling the glow come back to her cheeks.

In an instant cookie dough was wiped across her face, and Korra was doubled up laughing hysterically. Asami stood shocked, but quickly got over it and was already over Korra with a small hand full of cookie dough she took form the spoon. They both ended up on the floor with cookie dough all over themselves.

As Asami took in what had just happened she couldn't believe it. She was a highly sophisticated business woman and fashion model, and she was brought to this, in an immature cookie dough fight, in fits of laughter on the ground. She absolutely loved every single bit of it, and it was because of Korra.

/

"Where is she anyways," Asami asked relaxing on the couch while Korra sat in a seperate chair. They were talking while the television played on in the background.

"I left Terra with the Tenzin and his kids just for a bit so we could get ready," Korra answered. "She was a bit disappointed about me leaving her, but I told her I had to get her present and stuff."

"What did you get her?"

"It's in the backyard because I couldn't exactly wrap it. Because, she's energetic all the time, and I don't know how she does it, I got her a trampoline so she could just jump her energy away," Korra joked causing Asami to chuckle. Korra smiled at the sound, and felt good that she was able to gain another laugh out of her even after their cookie fight which had her all laughed out.

"What about you? I mean you didn't have-"

"It's a surprise," she answered with a small smirk.

/

Soon Opal came back, and guests started to appear. Soon enough Tenzin had brought Terra over completely oblivious as to what awaited her inside the house.

"What is it mom?" Terra said bouncing up and down in excitement.

"You'll find out bud," Korra pulled out her phone to video tape the moment. "Okay now beyond the front door is your gift. On the count of three you can open it. 1...2..-" she didn't even get to 3 before Terra barged in and everyone yelled surprised. Korra laughed at her impatience followed her in. "Happy birthday, T," she handed her phone to Tenzin because he was the closest person to her, and picked up Terra in a huge embrace.

Asami smiled and clapped along with everyone else. After the surprise event everyone spread out through the house. The small amount of adults hug out in the kitchen and living room, while Terra and her friends ran throughout the house and played in her room because they were restricted access into the back yard and front yard because of Korra and Asami's gifts.

Asami felt exhausted though. She seriously didn't know how Korra could deal with the amount of energy and children in her home. When it was time for food and cake, she felt relieved because she was starving.

As they sang happy birthday to Terra, Asami couldn't help but smile at the candles. At first she had just picked up the generic stick candles, but when she and Opal and her ran into the animal candles she couldn't resist herself. She had picked up the giraffe one remembering Terra's stuffed animal. She smiled proud that her choice was obviously the right one because Terra had a large smile on her face and was fascinated by the large candle in the center of her cake surrounded by the six small ones.

Asami looked up to see Korra grinning at her. She couldn't help but feel herself fall a bit more. This was happening, but she didn't really want to stop it in the first place.

After cake and food was over it was time for Terra to unwrap all her gifts. They started with the normal ones form her friends. Korra had captured every moment of it. Her smile and her excitement. The house was energized.

"Are you ready for this?" Korra asked her hand on the door handle. Terra nodded quickly and bounced up and down. She's waited all day for this. Korra slowly opened the door revealing the large netted trampoline in their backyard. "Have fun," she said, and Terra and her friends frenzied out into the back yard and played around.

As the kids played on in the backyard, Korra sat on the couch next to Asami. Asami was quick to set her head on her shoulder. Korra looked over to see her eyes lidding from exhaustion...cute. "Hey," she nudged and spoke softly. "Don't you think you should give Terra her gift before you doze of," she chuckled lightly.

"Ye-yeah, let's do that now," Asami said pulling herself away from sleep.

Korra called everyone into the front yard where Asami and Opal had hid the gift in Korra's garage. "Here it is," she said just as excited as Terra to see what Asami had gotten her. As Asami was rolling it out, her body obscured the object, but when she turned around the gift presented itself. Korra's jaw virtually dropped to the other side of the planet.

It was a miniature Sato-Cycle. Just looking at it was electric with the yellow and blue colors that were ridged but smooth all the same. Terra was running up quickly to Asami and grasping her in a big little hug. Korra's heart pulled at the sight. If she didn't know better, she would've thought Asami just wanted to out do everyone, but knowing her made everything different. Asami wasn't out to beat everyone with this present she was out to give Terra the best she could think of. Just thinking about it made Korra's heart beat faster. Asami really cared for Terra.

She smiled on, seeing that Asami had pulled out a full leather suit, and helmet that matched the bike. Without thinking about it, she had pulled Asami into a bigger hug after Terra. "This is amazing," she smiled. If she was right, she could've sworn Asami's blush was redder than usual, but she wasn't sure because everything was happening so quick around her.

After their large hug and smiles, Asami had made her way over to Terra and dressed her up in her matching protective leather suit and helmet. "It's just like riding a normal bike. First you put this in here and turn," she said turning the key in the ignition. "Now just put your feet on the pedal and twist this to go faster," she said. Terra did as intructed and before she knew it she was riding as Sato-Cycle by herself with a little guidance from Asami. It wasn't long until she was doing it by herself.

/

Korra felt exhausted. She bid farewell to the last guest of the party. When she turned back into her home she found Asami picking up the last of the wrapping paper. Her lips pulled slightly at the sight of her. Asami had been there pretty much this whole day helping her with everything.

After a while of riding her bike in circles around the street. It was already late, and Terra had passed out in her bed.

Asami had stayed to help clean up the house and the backyard where the kids had completely demolished the pinata.

Now they were in the kitchen trying to put away left overs, do the dishes, and put away the trash. As Korra scrubbed at a dish, she let out a sigh. Her feet were starting to hurt from being on them for so long. She turned around to see Asami leaning up to the fridge breathing slowly.

"How 'bout a break," she patted her shoulder, and held onto her wrist lightly to lead her into the living room. They both ended up collapsing onto the couch. Asami's head laid on her shoulder just like earlier in the day, but this time there was no tv playing in the back ground or any other people mingling around them. It was just them. Korra and Asami... alone...

"So ..tired," Asami said and you can hear the sleep in her voice. She moved her head onto Korra's thigh as a pillow, and now her body was spread long across the couch.

"Me too," Korra says looking at the wall, not wanting to get lost in her features again, but after not getting a response she looked down. Asami had fallen asleep on her. Her eyes closed and her face peaceful while her chest slowly pulsated with every intake of air.

Korra's lips pulled up again, and she can't do anything to keep them neutral because seeing Asami like this just made her feel happy and content. "Good night," she said softly trying to resist the urge to move and play with her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST KISS ALREADY...lol jk ;)  
> Let me know your thoughts on the story and chapter because feedback is the best :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not a kiss yet, but it's getting there lol ;). Some Bopal here and Korrasami There.

Chapter 12

A Sato-cycle of forgetting

Asami's brows scrunched up as she focused on the papers in front of her. It wasn't necessarily a work day- so she wore her casual clothes- but she came into the office expecting to clean her plate of left over work from the past week.

Ever since the media and things have calmed down her jobs felt a lot less stressful, but right now she could just tear her hair out. As she looked through the business papers and more she stumbled across more and more people (older men mostly) that just wanted to practically take over her whole company with the negotiations they came up with. It was as if they thought she was stupid because she was younger than all of them, but she didn't fall for it. After all she was a Sato.

She took a deep breath diving into the mess of papers in front of her with her pen. She declined 90% percent of requests, but when she got to design options and ideas her nerves finally relaxed.

Going through designs and ideas of her workers was always her favorite part of working besides coming up with her own ideas. She was forever grateful to her workers because they were what really ran the company not just her. She could always expect the best and because that's what she got her company was the best.

She sorted through the papers for a good hour before her phone rang. It brought her out of her focus. "Hello." she answered.

"Where are you woman?" Opal come in from the other side. Asami sighed knowing Opal would drag her out if she told her.

"I'm just- uh- I'm at home," she responded quick, but stumbled over what she said.

"Liar," she could basically hear the smirk on Opals face. "I just stopped by there. Are you working? You know we have days off for a reason, right?"

"Yeah...I'm working, but it's just paper work. I just wanted to get it finished so it wouldn't add more stress later on."

"'It's just paper work', is like,' it's just a whole car', for you Asami. I'm coming over if you like it or not," she said quickly before hanging up.

Asami tried to object, but Opal was already gone. She looked down making sure she looked presentable and not disheveled so Opal wouldn't give her another talk about over-working. She was wearing jeans, a plain red t-shirt -which she had to flatten out because she scrunched it up after taking a quick nap earlier-, and the blue scarf Korra had let her borrow...

Well it was borrowing at first, until Asami forgot to give it back every single time they were together. She pulled it up to her nose, and she remembered the fresh warm scent of Korra. She could separate the common smells of the ocean and warmth homey feeling of her home in the fabric of the scarf. After a couple days of wearing it Asami was surprised the scent didn't fade away, but she was also glad it hadn't because it was calming to her. She let her mind wonder to Korra for a little longer, but pulled herself out of it when she remembered Opal was coming.

She finished the last of the papers and set them neatly to the side before hopping on the love seat across form her desk. This should let Opal know she's not over working at all. She held the scarf up against her nose again and let the cloth and scent warm her all over.

After a couple more moments to herself Opal barged in with a whole bunch of snacks in hand.

/

"You seem to talk a lot about Asami," Kya said, as she, Korra and Katara sat down for their lunch break.

"Uh, well, she's become really close to me," Korra said feeling a bit flustered. She had just finished telling the story about how Asami had built Terra her own Sato-cycle and how she got the idea after she rode hers with Terra when Korra had gotten in a car crash.

"When are you planning on asking her out?" Kya asked casually. Korra nearly choked on her artic hen, and earned a few chuckles from Kya and Katara.

"I-I don't think- I- we're not like that," she stammered.

"Oh please, it's pretty obvious," she said looking over at Katara for an agreement. She nodded her head also causing Korra to groan over it.

After she took a moment to take what they said in, she huffed, "Really? I'n not sure," she said the last part quietly and mostly to herself. Did she really like Asami like that.

"I say go for it. Better to have loved and lost than to never had loved at all," Kya said.

"Follow what your gut tells you," Katara added.

Korra hummed in response reflecting on their words.

"I- uh um- I guess I'll, think about it."

/

Asami and Opal loitered around in Asami's office for a good thirty minutes just eating snacks and talking. Bolin was also on his way after a quick photo shoot of his own.

"I'm not sure Opal," she said grabbing some sweet buns from her.

"Well you can't seem to go anywhere with out wearing that scarf," she took a small piece of the fabric inbetween her fingers only for it to be quickly pulled away. Opal giggled, "You won't even let anyone else touch it."

"It's not that," Asami responded making herself smaller into the corner of the loveseat.

"Someone's in loooove," she teased her.

"If anyone's in love it's you," Asami fought back.

"Oh well-" Opal was broken off at the sound of the door being opened.

"I heard something about looooove," Bolin said making quite the entrance producing a smile and flush on Opal's face. He shot her a grin and made his way over to give her big kiss on the cheek.

"I was just telling Asami about how she should just tell Korra that she likes her then they could get married and have more kids like Terra," Opal sent Asami a devilish smirk and Bolin laughed.

"That would be really cute," Bolin joined in. "Then you guys could like get some pets too, and be the perfect family."

Asami sat there taking in all their fantasies of her and Korra. She tried to dismiss all of them, but the thought of being able to be with her wasn't bad at all. In fact she pondered on it herself sometimes, but she honestly felt like she was being attacked by Opal and Bolin right now. She could handle this herself and now all they're doing is making her feel embarrassed and flustered and- and - she just wished she was with Korra where things weren't like this...

Asami's phone buzzed and she took a quick glance at it. All she knew was it was from Korra before she quickly sat on it so Bolin and Opal wouldn't get the chance to take it from her.

She let out a breath as Opal and Bolin went on teasing her, but when she hit them back with comment she hit them hard. "You know what, guys," she said pulling in their attention. "Why don't you just get married and have babies already. I mean you've been dating for years now," she smirked as their faces both flushed.

Both of them sat there aghast,"Uh mmmm..."

"If you are not comfortable you two can just leave now," Asami suggested. They both swallowed and nodded. As they slowly got up and backed out Asami just smiled and waved. "I call being the god mother," she yelled as they shut the door.

Laughing at her own antics she retrieved her phone and read the text.

'Hey where r u? Wanna hang out?'

She smiled at it and responded. 'Just hanging in my office, you can come over.' This was happening. She unwrapped the scarf from her neck and held up up against herself, taking in the warmth again.

Asami hadn't often fallen for someone, let alone fallen in love, but whatever Korra did had some weird effect on her. It was something different than all the other times she's 'liked' somebody.

Asami took the time to organize her office, and her paperwork. After she was finished piling up her papers into groups she plopped herself back down on the couch, and looked through some magazines that were lying around. She later found herselft staring up at her ceiling when all else failed to entertain her.

She had lost track of time while in her trance, so when there was a knock at the door it had compleletly caught her off guard.

After a moment Korra had stepped in to see Asami lazily laying across the couch with her scarf huddled against her. As Korra took in her surroundings she did notice it was a bit drafty inside and Asami hadn't a sweater or anything else to keep her warm. "Cold?" she asked making her way by Asami and making room for herself by taking up her legs and putting them over hers as she sat down.

"Not really," Asami answered as she turned over to look up at Korra. They both smiled and stared for a moment before she squirmed underneath Korra. "You're really warm though," she closed her eyes.

Korra's lips pulled up again as she studied Asami. She really was different from what she thought she was going to be. She was smart, nice, thoughtful, amazing, adorable, beautifu-

"Hey," she said her eyes still closed. "Wanna see something?"

Korra was glad her eyes were closed because she could feel the red rush into her cheeks as if a bloodbender had bended them there. She really didn't know where those thoughts came from...

"What is it," she said after mentally calming her nerves.

A smile formed its way on Asami's lips before she opened her eyes, and sat up. "Come on I'll show you," she held onto her hand delicately at first, but Korra tightened her fingers around hers shortly after contact.

Korra felt giddy, and eager as Asami held her hand firmly and led her through the halls of the tower. "Where are we going?"

Asami stayed quiet which left Korra to wonder. It wasn't long until they were in the parking garage and Korra was confused more than ever. Was Asami going to take her somewhere? This was just really spontaneous. "Asami, where are we going?" she asked again in hopes of actually gettng an answer.

"Buckle up," she grinned sliding into the drivers seat of one of her convertibles and patting the seat next to her for Korra to get in.

Korra looked on cautiously, but glanced up at Asami. She did worry about what was going to happen, but she trusted Asami, so she shot her back with a smile of her own and buckled up. "Better be something cool," she smirked.

Asami smiled and rolled them out of the parking garage.

There was tons to look at as they drove through the city, but Korra always found herself going back to Asami, not the billboard ones, but the smiling woman that sat next to her focused on the road. "Whatchya looking at?" Asami teased while her eyes stayed locked ahead of her.

"Uh- m- no-nothing," Korra stumbled, but continued to stare at her and grinned as she saw Asami's lips tug up.

"Everything okay?" Asami took a small glance at her causing Korra to quickly look away embarrassed.

"Y-yeah, everything's fi-fine," her heart pounding against her chest. She pretended to look else where feeling her face heat up. After a moment of silence and she had managed to compose herself she turned back to see Asami. She was smiling and was shaking her head. Seeing her relaxed with the wind blowing through her long hair, Korra let out a breath and relaxed into her seat.

While Asami continued driving them to their mystery destination, Korra let her mind wonder back to what Kya and Katara had told her. Did she really like Asami like that? She wasn't sure yet.

/

Asami on the other hand had a better understanding of her feelings, thanks to all the teasing Bolin and Opal have been doing. I mean what else would be making her heart flutter like no tomorrow. She definitely liked Korra as a person and friend, but there was a nagging in her gut that told her that she also liked her a little more than she should.

That's why when Korra had her arms wrapped around her, her heart beated as if she were sprinting.

She had taken Korra to a secluded racing track she had found on the outskirts of the city and fixed up for her company. She had always liked to come out here if something really was bothering her, but she hasn't been up here since first taking up the company...since meeting Korra.

She was speeding across the track on her Sato-cycle, with Korra pressed against her back. Although it was cold, and they were still in their casual clothes, Asami felt as warm as ever with Korra on her. She smiled and pressed the bike to go faster.

Her smile grew wider when she could hear Korra holler over the wind.

After a few more laps they decided to take a break and decided to just take a seat in the grass that the track had surrounded.

"That was amazing," Korra said lying down on her back and looking up into the sky.

"You should learn," Asami said smiling at her enthusiastic mood.

After a moment Korra responded after a huff of laughter, "Asami, I'm not even that good at driving a car. How do you expect to learn how to drive a Sato-cycle."

"I would teach you," she said seriously, picking at the grass inbetween them.

Korra sat herself up and rose her brow at Asami, "Really?"

Asami gulped at the sudden sight of her bright eyes. "Yeah, totally," she said pushing that fluttering feeling in her heart down. "Come on," she held her hand out.

/

"Okay so this is the clutch, that is the throttle, the brakes, and the gear. One up four down," Asami explained as Korra did her best to listen. It wasn't necassarily her fault that her mind wondered back to her features because they were close again. It was just that she should be paying attention to what Asami's trying to explain to her. "It's practically riding a bike that's just kind like a car too," Asami finished.

"Okay," Korra said not so confidently. She mounted the bike and was surprised at the sudden warmth against her back. "uh-"

"I'll guide you through it first," she nodded with a warm expression that just comforted Korra and calmed some of her nerves. "Okay first hold down the clutch."

Korra looked at the handles of the bike know it was either the left or right side but completely forgetting which was which. Okay this was a 50/50 chance here all she had to do was-

"Like this," Asami had extended her arm and put her hand atop of Korra's left hand over -what Korra remembered was- the clutch. She did as Asami told, but as she held down on it, she realized her heart was hammering against her chest, and her hand was starting to feel clammy. "Now change into first gear by moving your foot up," Asami told her. "Okay so now you have to twist the throttle and slowly let go of the clutch evenly."

Although Korra was clammy and felt off and a little hazy she did as Asami taught her and they were slowly moving.

They weren't even moving 30 mph but now that they were actually moving around the track, Asami had tightened her arms around Korra. She couldn't explain the feeling that vibrated her body in addition to the bike, but it felt good.

"Know all you have to do is repeat the cycle, but when you switch gears you go down," she heard Asami yell over the engine and wind.

/

Korra and Asami walked along a side walk in one of the calm parts of the city. Korra had insisted that she owed Asami for basically getting free driving lessons and taking up her gas, so when they got back to Future Industries Tower Korra had dragged Asami out to get something to eat.

"You know you don't have to do this," Asami said as they walked on looking for a good place to get some grub.

After a moment Korra responded, "I told you, I'm starving too anyways and by dragging you along everyone wins because we're not lonely either."

Asami tried to think of a response but couldn't come up with one right then and there. Looking at Korra she wondered if she really did feel lonely...but she had Terra, "Wouldn't you have Terra to go home too though?"

"She's having a sleepover tonight at a friends," Korra responded looking in the windows of one small restaurant. "Oooh, come on this looks good," she said grabbing onto Asami's hand unconsciously.

She wasn't expecting the contact, but it warmed her up all over as they exited the windy evening into the warmth of the relatively small space.

They ended up sharing a meal because Asami didn't want to spend anymore then she had too, but Korra ordered a lot of sides for herself because she was starving.

They talked and laughed the night away bringing up past occurrences, like how that one kid from Terra's birthday party completely demolished the Vaatu pinata as if it were trying to attack him.

Asami filled Korra in on the media and famous people, but it was as if Asami wasn't one of them. Korra listened too her and her laughs and huff about how arrogant some of them actually were and how she was associated with them just by being famous. Korra smiled. She knew something was different about Asami, that's why she couldn't stay mad or angry at her for being famous like she did with most people. Asami just fitted with her.

/

Neither of them knew how it happened, but they ended up back at Korra's place talking the night away as they munched on some snacks and watched tv. Korra turned to Asami to see her smiling and laughing at the screen.

That's how the night played out. They continued to watch tv while each of them stole glances at the other, thinking they wouldn't notice, but they were wrong.

It wasn't long until Korra was bidding Asami good night at the front of her house in the cold of night. All this was familiar to her, and it clicked when she remembered Asami was still wearing her scarf. "What's your favorite color?" she asked.

Asami looked surprised by the question, but bit at her gumms. This was when she really knew. She knew she liked Korra, more than she probably should, at that moment because she had to restrict herself from saying blue, because of Korra. "Uh- it's red," she said instead.

Korra shrugged, and pulled her into a hug, "I guessed that," she said against her ear and Asami hoped that the cold could keep the blood calm against her cheeks.

"I'll see you later," Asami called out holding onto the scarf around her neck unconsciously.

"Totally," Korra waved.

This time though, Asami didn't forget to return the scarf... She just didn't want to give it back.

/

With the night spent completely alone in the house, Korra laid spread across her bed. Maybe Kya and Katara were right...what if she did have feelings for Asami. It would explain a lot of what she was feeling.

As the night went into early morning, Korra still thought about it. What if this...What if that... Her thoughts couldn't come up with a flat answer before sleep over took her.

  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Tell me what you think because I always love responding and hear what you have to say. Sorry that there wasn't a lot of Terra in this ch, but probs gonna be a lot of Terrasami in the next. Thanks :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerrasami

Chapter 13

Girls' day

"Asami check this out," Korra held up small foam sword. "These are so much fun to play with."

"I want to play too," Terra quickly grabbed on herself, and tried to poke Korra with it.

She laughed and also tried to take a jab at her. Before Korra knew it they were in an intense battle of foam swords while Terra acted as some great hero, and Korra played along as the big bad villain. It was only until she was on the ground playing dead after Terra had stricken her down, that she peeked her eyes open to see Asami giggling. Hearing the sound filled her ears and a smile formed on her lips.

Taking in her surroundings after her giggling faded down, Korra remembered she was on the ground, in the middle of the toy section, with other people besides Asami were staring at her. She cleared her throat and quickly pushed herself up, "Uh- well- uh, we should go and- yeah," she scratched the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly.

As they walked through the large store. Korra's feet started to feel sore, and she also felt tired. She nudged Asami with her shoulder while they continued searching some isles, "Why did you drag us here again," she asked.

Asami turned her head, and Korra noticed that her brows her scrunched up in worry. "Uh- sorry, I mean, you didn't have to-"

"No," Korra quickly stopped her, "I mean, it's totally okay. Terra and I don't have a lot to do anyways," she smiled at her. "I was just wondering." She was warmed when Asami's worry turned into a small smile.

"I just didn't want to come alone," she responded then quickly turned into one of the aisles.

Korra quickly followed pulling Terra along with her. The rows were filled with different oils and necessities for cars, and Asami was running her finger along them as she looked for the right one.

Korra felt entranced as she observed her. Asami's face was scrunched up in concentration as she to continued to look. Her eyes were bright as always, and Korra concentrated harder to look at the details of her irises...her elegant, fascinating, and utterly beautifu-

Asami quickly looked over causing Korra to choke up because she was caught staring, and she quickly looked down. When she was sure Asami had turned away Korra pulled her head up and followed her but making sure she didn't start staring again.

"Got it," she smile appeared on her lips as she grabbed the large container. Korra noticed it was obviously heavy and asked to carry it for her, but was denied. "I can handle myself," she winked.

At that point Korra felt her heart pick up some speed, and her body noticeably get warmer.

They waited at one of the registers as Terra looked at some candy bars. Korra looked over at her and was about to tell her that she couldn't get one, but Asami was quick and chose the once Terra was looking at. "This one?" she asked holding the candy bar up.

"Asami," Korra said quickly, "You don't have to-." Asami shot her a quick glance and smirked before setting the candy on the counter.

"Wow," Terra jumped in excitement, "Thanks, Asami. Mom's just jealous because she doesn't get any," she teased.

At that Korra's expression widened in shock while Asami laughed. "Do you want any?" Asami rose a brow, but if Korra knew any better maybe she thought she was flirting with her the way she said it...

Wait why was she thinking Asami was flirting with her?

"Uh no, it's fine," she said quickly. "I'll just take some from Terra."

"What," she said disappointed. "Oh come on, Asami got it just for me," she whined.

From there Korra and her daughter went at each other, practically fighting over who Asami would rather buy the candy bar.

Asami found it rather cute and endearing.

/

"Okay, so what if I- uh- actually did 'like' Asami, " Korra said nervously while she poked at her food. "What should I do?"

"Listen and follow your heart," Katara said wisely, but only gaining a questioning look from Korra.

"You know what I think you should do," Kya took her attention.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You should just flirt a little. See if she flirts back. Just hang out, stuff like that," she said taking a bite out of her lunch.

Korra also ate some of hers before picking at it again. "Thanks, but all this only applies if I actually 'do like Asami'," she tried to cover up her act, and nervously left the two older women to get back to work.

She tried busying herself as she looked through some patient papers, but her mind always found its way back to Asami. She couldn't deny it anymore. It was kind of made a little more obvious for her when she found herself giving Asami compliments in her mind. You don't do that to everyone right?

...Okay...so what if I like Asami...

Korra had to let out a deep breath out of relief. For the next few minutes she found herself hyping herself up telling her things like 'yeah I like Asami. So what.'

"You okay?" Kya's voice shocked her back into reality.

"Uh yeah," she said quickly. "Why-why would you ask?" she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Because you were looking at the same piece of paper for like five minutes," she smirked. "Anyways, see you later and good luck with the lady," she winked goodbye.

/

Asami sat across from Terra as they began dumping out a large bucket of legos. Korra had invited her over after a long week. She was surprised to learn that she didn't invite Opal, Bolin, and Mako, but dismissed it because she could really go without Bolin and Opal teasing her anyways.

After a working a long week at the Tower and workshop, coming back to Korra's house felt relaxing. It had always had that affect on her, even if there were kids running and screaming all through the halls. There was something about that felt more like home than her large estate where her father barely stayed anymore because of his travels.

After helping Terra start on building a couple ships, cars, and what not, Asami had made her way into the kitchen where Korra stood on the tips of her toes reaching high up in the pantry. Asami stood by and giggled to herself. Korra wasn't exactly short, just shorter than she was, and this was something she had over her.

Asami made her way behind Korra and reached up and grabbed the package of seasoning she had been trying to reach. With a smug smirk on her face, and handed it to Korra. "How did you get them up there if you can't even reach it...shortie," she said the last part quietly.

"Hey," Korra pouted. "I'm not that short, you're just- you ju- you have long legs," she blurted which caused Asami's face to flush at the outcome of her words. "I just throw them up there," she said quickly, trying to smooth over the awkwardness that was her fault. She quickly took a step away from Asami and returned to her cooking.

Asami watched her, and wondered if her slight 'kind of' flirting was a bit obvious. She shook her head. Probably not...

She walked back next to Korra and asked, "So what's the occasion?" she asked.

"Oh- uh, you know- I know you had a long week, so I decided why not relax with your two favorite people," she turned and gave Asami a quick wink.

"Who said you were my favorite person?" She rose a brow teasingly.

"What's there not to like?" she smirked obviously flexing her muscles as she stirred the soup in the pot. Asami would've completely reached out to feel her bicep, but that would've been just really weird.

Instead she asked, " So why didn't Bolin, Opal, and Mako come out?" while she settled for poking her muscle.

She smiled to herself when Korra choked up, "We-well, uh they went on a date- I mean Opal and Bolin did, and Mako's back at the , uh, station."

"That's fine. I like spending time with you... and Terra anyways." Korra looked up at her with a sincere smile.

The softness of her expression seemed to sooth the mood. "I'll go check on Terra," Asami turned slowly pulling her eyes off of hers. "I'll be back to help," she slid past the corridor and back into the living room.

Hearing her entrance, Terra's head shot up from her pile of legos. "Could you help me, Asami?" she pouted at the legos collected in her small hands.

"I'm only the best engineer in the city," she bragged, making her way to sit beside Terra.

"En-jin-ear?" she looked up to Asami questioningly.

She smiled at her innocent ignorance. She had so much to learn and time to grow. "Basically I draw and create new stuff."

"Here," she handed her the legos. "I'll show you what I want it to look like," she got up and rummaged through a basket under the coffee table. Asami watched her as she pulled out a piece of paper and a packet of crayons.

As she dragged the crayon across the paper, Asami took the time to look at the small details she added. As she continued Asami noticed that it at the very lease resembled a plane, or ship, according to Terra. "It's like a plane, but for under water," she explained the wings and body to Asami.

She smiled as Terra pointed each little scribble of her drawing. As she continued to explain each part, Asami's hands flew adding onto the lego body Terra had already connected.

Terra looked in awe at the finished model. Asami liked knowing that creating things came so easily to her. It was as if the ability ran through her veins.

"Asami this is awesome," Terra took the legos delicately from her and stared at it.

"It's actaully called a submarine," Asami pointed out.

"Sub-mar-een," she sounded out turning the object in her hand. "Thanks Asami," she looked up with bright eyes. "I'm going to put it on dis...dis," she looked for the rest of the word.

After a few moments Asami smirked and said, "you mean display?"

"oh yeah that, uh dis-play," she sounded it out again like doing that would help her maintain the word in her brain.

Asami pushed herself up. "I'm going to help your mom," she ruffled Terra's hair before walking into the kitchen smiling. Her and Terra's relationship has really grown, and although Asami wasn't exactly the best person with kids, everything flowed with Terra. It was really easy talking and playing with her.

"I'm just starving," she said exaggeratedly.

"Well you should help me than," Korra turned with her crooked grin.

"At your service," Asami joked. Korra laughed along with her before she gave orders and they both were moving through the kitchen almost like dancers, but not exactly. There were a few stumbles here and there which did result in a small big mess on the floor, but they handled that too. They worked so well together that the food was ready and dished in record time.

Meanwhile Terra was busy fixing up the table. When the table was set and the food was all ready, the three of them took their seats around the table. Asami observed as Korra's fast eating habits obviously were carried on by Terra. Watching their similarities was one of the most fascinating things she's ever noticed. Although their physical features were limited, the way they moved, talked, and just plain acted made it evident that they were family.

They ate and talked together. Korra earned a few giggles from Asami and Terra when she told some cheesy jokes that went like this-

"What do you call fake noodles?" she asked Terra was a facade of seriousness. Terra seemed to go over the possibilities when Korra started again. "IMPASTAS," she said extravagantly as Terra giggled. A few laughs came from Asami also, but she seemed to entranced by the smile plastered on Korra's face to really care about the joke.

Everything was going smoothly as they were finishing up their food, until Terra managed to spill her juice and food all over herself.

It all felt like deja vu as it played out, but this time Korra was mumbling how she had to give her another bath. They finished the what was left of their food while Terra had ran off into the bathroom.

"You can chose the movie or anything in the living room," Korra said placing everything in the sink. "I'll be there soon," she said walking towards the bathroom," before she was out of ears reach Asami heard her mumbling how Terra was such a klutz. It made her smile a little.

She laid herself on the couch not bothering to look for something to watch or do. She just wanted to replay the moments with Korra in her head...

Asami knew she was in deep. Seeing her smile, play with Terra, cook, walk, talk, pretty much do anything, had shook the butterflies in her stomach.

She pulled her phone out planning to finally admit to Opal when she heard a large splash and Terra's name being yelled. Out of instinct she pushed off the couch and quickly went to the source of the sound. She opened the door quickly, to find Terra's guilt ridden grin in the tub, and Korra soaking wet.

Asami couldn't help but laugh at the scene while Korra was practically huffing. Asami definitely saw how toned she was through her drenched t-shirt, but she did her best to keep her eyes up.

/

It was already late by the time Terra was finished with her bath, Korra had gotten herself cleaned up as well.

Korra hastly tucked Terra in for bed, and made her way back into the living room where Asami waited. She plopped down next to her and let out a deep breath. "I swear, Terra can just so, uh, sometimes... I still love her though," she said. "Sorry we couldn't even get to the mover," she turned to face Asami to see that she was already staring back.

Warmth surged throughout her body as she realized how close they were. She could feel and smell the aroma Asami gave off, and- even if she tried- she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Instead she took the opportunity to roam her features, from her perfect eyebrows, to her light purple eye shadow, back to her eyes, to which she could only notice how green and how deep they stared into her. Her eyes found purchase on her lips, and she couldn't help but try and gulped down her nerves.

As her eyes stuck to her lips, she did her best to look back up into her eyes, but when she found them, they were lowered onto her own lips. Korra observed as her emeralds lingered there before making their way back up.

Korra leaned in the slightest as Asami did the same. They were so close, if Korra just finished the small distance between them their lips would finally meet. She leaned closing the space, her lips were almost brushing Asami's-

"Mom?"

The soft voice, caused both Asami and Korra to practically jump away from each other. Both of their faces flushed in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah, bud?" she asked after pulling parts of her dignity back.

"You forgot Ms. Wongy," she wiggled the giraffe in her head and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Korra let out a sigh, "Okay, T, I'll tuck you in again, just go wait in your room while I talk to Asami okay."

Terra lazily nodded and walked away, finally leaving the two women alone again.

"Sorry," Korra rubbed the back of her neck unconsciously.

Asami's blush was still visible while she kept her head down. "It's fine, I should probably be going anyways," she shifted herself up off the couch. Korra followed her onto the porch and admired the way her hair swayed in the cold breeze. "I'll see you soon," she gave a small smile before turning on her heel.

Before she could get much further, Korra's courage reached it's peek, and she grasped Asami's hand gently causing her to face her. She took a deep breath and quickly left a chaste kiss on Asami's already flushed cheeks.

"Totally," she gave a crooked grin. Asami returned the cutest bashful smile, and as she turned to leave, Korra's smiled widened as she saw her hand reach up and touch her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOooooo... ;)  
> Thanks for reading and I would love to hear your response like always :D  
> More Bopal in the next ch. btw


	14. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :/

Chapter 14

Set Up

"Yes, Opal, we 'almost' kissed," Asami explained as she searched a book shelf for a certain volume on mechanics.

"Oh my god, we should totally go on double dates now, than," she said excitedly.

Asami sighed, giving up on her search to turn back to Opal, "It's not really like that," she explained. "We only, 'almost' kissed ...because Terra interrupted us," she said bashfully.

Opal's eyes went wide, and after a moment she burst into laughter. Asami was quick to hush her, not wanting to get kicked out of the book store. "ha-huh," Opal was catching her breath back, "Huh- Ter- Terra walked in on you two," she breathed with a wide smile on her face.

Asami rolled her eyes as she turned back to look for the right book, "Yes, and now things are a bit weird," she admitted.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her. I mean you guys already almost kissed. There's no going back now," Opal advised.

"Got it," Asami smiled finding the thick brick about mathematics and engineering. "I don't know, Opal. It's just awkward," she rose up from her position and began her way to the cash register while Opal followed in suit.

"Asami, you litterally played fake girlfriend and boyfriend for like a year, with 'my' actual boyfriend, and that wasn't awkward for you?" she pointed out.

"Thats different," she said back.

"How so," Opal pushed while Asami had set her book down on the counter. She seemed to ignore Opal's push as she exchanged small talk with the cashier. She thanked him and kept walking - like she was trying to leave Opal behind - to the cafe lounge attached to the store. "Asami," she forced.

"It's different because... that was Bolin," she paused, "Korra's different," she said quietly.

"Oh, like 'in love' different?"

Asami rolled her eyes, "I'm done talking to you, Opal, " she couldn't help a small smirk as she turned around to face the line. She was surprised when she didn't hear another remark but also glad, as she searched the menu. The line shortened, and it wasn't long until she stood in front of the counter. She ordered a warm coffee and pastry to go along with her afternoon read.

After Opal had also ordered her own drink and snacks, they sat down in a small booth beside the window.

It was getting obviously colder in Republic City. You could see the winds push and pull through the streets.

Asami mentally scolded herself for forgetting her scarf, and by her scarf, she meant the one Korra had given her. There was no lieing that it made her feel the warmest, and she was pretty sure it wasn't because of its material.

Asami pulled her book up and unwinded, still completely ignoring Opal. She continued reading over the material as she noticed that Opal started chuckling while her fingers continued tapping her phone.

She was hesitant to start up another conversation, knowing Opal would probably start up teasing her again, but she thought against it. "What's so funny?" she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm just texting Bolin," she responded curtly as she resumed tapping her phone. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Opal added after a moment.

"I don't have a problem talking 'too you' just your never ending teasing game," she replied before looking back to her book. She waited for a response but didn't get one. She looked up to find Opal smiling widely at her phone. "Is there something going on between you and Bo?" Asami closed her book and leaned over the table curiously. "Are you guys really getting married?"

That definitely brought Opal out of her daze. "What?" Asami laughed at her reaction. "I uh- no. What made you think that?"

"Nothing... just tell me what's going on," she said.

Opal took a quick glance back down at her phone, and another smile formed on her lips as she pulled herself up from her chair. Asami looked at with her eyebrows scrunched up. "Where are you going?"

"Stay right there," she turned back on her heel, "you'll find out."

/

Korra held tightly onto Terra as she ran through the river of pedestrians after Bolin. Every now and than she would look back at Terra to make sure she was keeping up, and every time she was surprised at the younger girls stamina and speed.

She kept going, chasing the ruffled curly black hair and the green hoodie that was Bolin. Before Terra and her knew it, he had abruptly stopped causing all of them to fall over.

"Really, Bo," she said pushing her herself up then going to make sure Terra was also okay. "Why did you stop, and where are we even going?"

Bolin held both hands behind his back as a sheepish smile was stuck to his face, "I, uh just had to buy a quick book for uh- I mean I had to meet up with Opal, and also get a book from, the book store, " he said pointing at the building they had stopped by.

"Uuh okay," Korra took Terra's hand back into hers and could tell she was obviously chilled by the cool wind. "We'll be in the cafe while you get whatever you need than," she lead them inside.

Bolin had quickly made his way through the store while Korra and Terra went their way into the cafe. The place was pretty full of people that all seemed to be enjoying their drinks or snacks with a good book or their laptop.

There wasn't a line when they entered so Korra's order went by quick. She got a machiato while she ordered a small cup of hot chocolate for Terra.

"Thanks mom," Terra looked up and Korra could see the redness on her nose and cheeks start to dissapate.

"Yeah, I know it's cold bud," she reached down and patted her affectionately. She looked up to search for a clear table or booth-

"Korra?"

She turned her head to find Asami looking pretty confused with her coffee set beside her and her book in her hands.

"Asami?" she made her way to the other woman, and slid in on the other side of the booth after Terra.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked with a small smile.

"Uh, we were just running some arrands for Opal with Bo, when he said he would meet her and buy her some book or something," Korra explained and heard Asami quickly mumble something under her breath. "I, uh is everything alright?"

"Oh- uh, yeah," she responded quickly and added, "I just have to use the restroom really quick," she left.

Korra and Terra looked at each other, both with a confused look on their face until they each shrugged it off and continued drinking their beverages. The silence between them was quiet until Terra started, "Mom, I've been wondering."

"What, T?"

"What were you and Asami doing the other night?" she asked freely. Korra practically choked on her drink.

"I-uh-, I mean, she had a -uh- an... an eyelash in her eye," she stumbled, trying to find the right excuse.

"Yeah, but both of your eyes were closed," she responded thoughtfully.

At that, Korra had not clue how to respond, so she stuttered like an idiot instead, unable to find any words or phrases. She was relieved when Asami had came back, but that relief quickly disappeared when Terra asked Asami the same question.

The anticiapation was killing Korra as she watched the gears turn in Asami's head. She was unsure what she would tell Terra. Would she try to lie or what?

"I- we were just going to kiss, sweetie," she said patting Terra's head like everything was completely normal. If Korra was still drinking her machiato she would've choked again, but instead she sat in awe for a whole moment, until Terra just said, oh, and carried on drinking her hot chocolate.

Was it really that simple?

Terra comtemplated on the situation longer before talking again, "Mom kisses me all the time, but not on the lips or with her eyes all closed and her face all weird."

Korra swore she had to get some duck tape as she heard the words pretty much vomit out of Terra's mouth. Now she was planning a whole speech for when they got home about how Terra would be more like her wing girl and not like a wing jester that made fun of her.

"Well... that's because people only kiss like that if they really like each other and are attraced to one another," Asami answered.

Korra could feel her face heat up quickly, and her drink seemed to go cold compared to herself. Terra just nodded on in agreement with Asami.

Korra wasn't sure if the atmosphere was awkward for everyone or just her. She tentatively took sips out of her drink as Asami only seemed to skim over her book and kept stealing small glances at her.

Trying to break the silence, Korra cleared her throat, "Do you know where Bolin went? We were just going to run some arrands with him, but he hasn't come back."

"I think he left with Opal," Asami replied with a small chuckle. "I guess you're stuck with me. We could look around the store. There are plenty of toys and books for Terra and you to see," she smiled picking up her things.

The awkwardness seem to fade away at her warm smile, so Korra sent one back, "Sounds way better than running after Bolin."

/

Asami picked up a rubik's cube off the shelf and smiled at it, "This is one of my favorite puzzles," she said as they continued walking through the store.

"I've only solved one by taking the whole thing apart and putting it back together," Korra admitted grinning. "Sometimes that didn't even work," she earned a chuckle from Asami.

Hearing Korra just talk so easily was always comforting too Asami. Everything was flowing with Korra... like water. It was so easy laughing around her and Terra, and she always reveled in the feeling of having both of them around her.

-"OOOOOO," Asami turned her head around to see Terra quickly run over to the miniature city model full of cars and trains. A smile quickly formed on Asami's lips as she watched the younger girl as she went around the table, admiring the model and playing with the cars and figures.

"I think she really likes to build stuf," Asami said out loud next to Korra as they both watched her.

"Yeah, she has always enjoyed putting things together, but demolition is her favorite," Korra chuckled before taking a spot besided Terra. Asami followed and the three of them had fun.

Terra played as the heroine cop while Korra was the bad outlaw again, and Asami played as one of her accomplices. Asami smiled widely. Being able to act like a kid again felt refreshing and relaxing.

It wasn't long until Terra had both Korra and Asami locked up in the city's prison, and justice was served. They all laughed as Terra finished locking them up with a stern, 'Deal with it'.

Before Asami knew it they were already checking out at the register. She had gotten a few more books and puzzles while Korra had bought some more toys and story books for Terra. Asami found the whole gesture really cute... Korra was always really caring and nice... just like the other day when she had invited her over after a long week of work... when she almost kissed her.

As the walked out of the building -before Korra had the chance to bid farewell- Asami had offered up a ride home since Bolin and Opal had literally left them. Her heart warmed up after hearing her agree, and they were soon all buckled up in Asami's car.

The radio had instantly started up when she started the car, and a large grin broke out onto her face when she witnessed both Korra and Terra break into song. She started laughing as soon as their singing had turned into a complete performance. They were dancing in their seats and switched singing parts when they gave each other the cheesiest cues ever.

Asami was laughing so hard, she could feel her abdoman start to ache. These two were really something else.

She finally got the car actually on the road after recovering from the fit of laughter. She stole glances at Korra, who would usally be staring back only to turn back towards the windshield.

Asami quietly chuckled and earned a questioning brow- that she could only see through her peripheral vision- from Korra.

The wind blew over the car in the evening setting. They arrived at Korra's house quicker than Asami would've wanted. She got out into the cold wind as she walked up to the porch with Korra and Terra to wish them goodnight.

A smile crept onto her face when she quickly shooed Terra into the house after Asami had given her a hug. As she pulled back with Korra stood with a bashful smile and her hand rising to her neck. "So... you're attracted to me?" she asked referring back to what Asami had said to Terra in the library.

It was her turn for a bashful smile. "I couldn't say that I'm not," she said taking a tentative step closer.

Korra grinned moving closer so there was little space between them. Before anything could interrupt them, Asami took the chance to break the small space and finally kiss Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay kiss!!  
> I just wanted to inform y'all that I'm back to school so I won't be able to update as often as I would like with homework and golf. I will do my best though, so anticipate more :)  
> I'm also going to SacAnime in two weeks with my sis. REALLY EXCITED :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo it's literally been like 2 years I think... Idk but sorry I've done nothing. I have no excuse

That night was a blur. After kissing Asami everything else was out of focus. Korra didn't even fully remember getting ready for bed and falling asleep. All she remembered in the morning was the kiss, and the way Asami's lips felt on hers. That morning she laid there staring at the ceiling replaying the moment.

  
"Mooooom," Terra dragged out as she slowly made her way into Korra's room groggily with her blanket.

"oh -yeah, bud?" Korra quickly sat up to see her.

"Breakfast?"

///

"YOU FINALLY KISSED?!" Opal shouted through Asami's phone.  
She pulled the phone further from her ear as the noise came through and slowly put it back.

"Yeah...it was amazing," Asami replied still daydreaming about it.

"Wellll does that mean you guys are officially together? PLUS how are YOU gonna be a MOTHER? Quote 'I'm not the best with kids' unquote," Opal barraged on. "Mamasami hahahah. I am sooo into this," she continued laughing.

Asami rolled her eyes. Those were good questions though, she thought. One kiss didn't instantly mean her and Korra were official.... And how exactly would she be a REAL mom if her and Korra were a thing. "I..I don't know, but Terra and I get along great. I know what I've said about kids, but she's different and so is Korra so... I don't know but things are gonna work out. I can feel it with them," Asami rambled. The sound on the other end was quiet for a while.

Asami quickly said, "Opal... you there still?"

"Oh yeah.. haha You are TOTALLY in LOVE Asami Sato. Anyways I got some work to do. Call and text me if anything with Korra happens again," Opal quickly hung up, leaving Asami to take in the "TOTALLY in LOVE" part.

///

The next few days at work were more hectic than usual for Korra. After telling both Katara and Kya about the kiss, they wouldn't leave Korra alone. She had to deal with both of them breathing down her neck most of the day. They asked tons of questions about Asami and her. She did her best to ignore them and just continue with her work, but some of them got to her, like how everything would work out because of Terra and all and how would Asami feel about wanting to take care of her.

Korra knew Asami was great with Terra. There just was this cloud that made everything vague. If they really were together how would Asami feel about potentially being a mother. There just was a lot on Korra's mind.

"Hey, Doc," Mako made his way into her office. "Last session," he finished excitedly.

"Yeah," Korra replied getting out behind her desk, clearing an area to do the exercises, "I finally won't have deal with your nonsense here," she joked.

"You'll still get some nonsense, but I promise to be more careful with my body. Bolin was right when he said the body is an instrument," he replied.

"It is," Korra answered, "and you better not come back here for me to fix your so called 'instrument'," she said jokingly.

"I'll do my best, Ms. Doctor," he saluted. At that Korra rolled her eyes and began the exercise forms. They went through different exercises for the next hour, as the last session was the most important. Stretching, flexing, and movements had to be clearly smooth and easy for the patient for them to be well healed. The session went very well as Mako obviously had healed and could do each exercise with ease.

As they finished up he opened the door to leave, and Korra followed in suit to say bye. Just as they came into the reception area, Kya and Katara came out bombarding Korra with more questions.

Eventually she was stuck with a muttering Kya, a questioning Katara, and a confused Mako.

"Oh my spirits! Yes!," she silenced the room. "Me and Asami kissed, and no we didn't say anything to each other yet. It just like two nights ago," she explained.

 

"So.. you and Asami?" Mako squinted obviously thinking.

"Well you have to say something," Kya interjected," if you don't then it'll be land of awkward for you two. Trust me I've had my fair share of awkward encounters with people all over the world when I left to travel."

"She's right Korra," Katara added, "If you're unsure of where you stand, it's best to talk it out."

Korra sighed. She knew they were ultimately right. "I'll talk to her. I promise, but back off a lil, you two. Since when did you guys get so interested in my love life?"

"Since you finally got one," Kya joked.

Korra just rolled her eyes and lead Mako to the exit. "Well you guys are lucky I brought you together. Remember the movie premiere.... I think you owe me. Like at least a few months worth of your amazing home cooked noodles," he said with his brow raised.

"Your arm's better. I think that's enough," Korra finished as she waved and closed the door in his face.

She went back into the reception area where she found Kya and Katara still talking. "So... what should I do?"

 

That night she picked up Terra from school, but instead of going home, they went to the store. "Mom, why are we here? We have tons of food at home already," Terra stated.

"I just wanted to grab some snacks for Asami. We're gonna hang out tomorrow," Korra answered.

"What about those," Terra pointed towards the bouqet of flowers.

"Uhhh those are just a gift for her." Before Terra could ask anymore questions Korra told her to go around and chose her favorite snacks. She quickly jumped out the cart and ran towards the candy and chips section.

Before checking out Korra grabbed a small box of chocolates and added it to the big pile of chips and other snacks.

///

Asami also had to head back to work. Just another day of modeling and running Future Industries.

Modeling went normal as always. Bolin and her modeled new lines of clothes as always, and as hours passed by she threw back on her own clothes.

It was already time for her to head back to F.I. Tower. She quickly made her way past everyone with one goal to make it to her office without interactions because other than her assistant, workers and wanting investors only gave her more stress. Just as she was about to pass the front desk she was quickly stopped and called out by the receptionist.

As she lifted her head up she couldn't miss the large bouquet of flowers on the desk. "Ms. Sato, these where left for you just before you got here. They're from a woman who had a child with her. She said to read the note, and that if I did, I were dead meat," the man informed her.

Asami just shook her head and smiled. It sounded like Korra, but Asami wasn't expecting any romantic gifts already. After all she still wondered where their relationship stood, as that one kiss did mean something, but what?

"Thank you," she took the bouquet and quickly made her way to her office. As soon as she entered it, she set the flowers on the desk and searched for the note. It was attached to the casing of the bouquet. It read "Dear Asami, I think we should talk about us. I really like you <3 Meet me by the docks tonight at 8. If you can't it's fine. Just call :)... Love Korra."

Asami did her best to focus on the task in front of her. The stacks of paper called her name, but her mind was somewhere far off, and by "far off" it was in Korra land. Asami wondered for hours what Korra had in plan for them. Why the docks? and why so late? She even came up with all the scenarios she thought might go down that night. Before she knew it, it was 7:30 and she got half of one stack done the whole time she was there.

Although the lack of work done was disappointing, Asami still left the building with her cheeks sore just thinking about what might go down tonight with her and Korra. Plus the flowers were just perfect. They were left sitting on her desk in a vase. The blue orchids contrasting the dark reds of the office.  
She took her Satocycle and left in a hurry with her mind still racing.

///

Korra quickly shoved her scrubs and work clothes off. After work she had to take Terra over to one of her friend's house for a sleep over. It was already 7:30 by the time she got home to change and grab some stuff for Asami. She got the snacks piled together for both of them and a small box of chocolates.  
It has been a while since Korra was in any type of relationship. Last time she was with someone was in college with some guy. It had only lasted a few weeks, and the feeling she had with Asami was something new. Korra had her count of people she was with, but just being with -and not even dating- Asami was something on another level. Being with her, all of Korra's past relationships looked like piles of doodoo.

This was Korra's chance. She didn't want things to get awkward because of the kiss. This was her chance to move forward. She wanted to make this something worth while.

She quickly grabbed everything, locked the house and threw the stuff into her car. She sped her way down to the docks, not wanting to be late. Good thing she lived relatively close to the docks because she got there a bit early and before Asami.

She parked her car and found a bench that faced out towards the ocean overlooking Air Temple Island and the founder's monument. The scenery was beautiful. The boats on the dock floated back and forth with the current, and it was hypnotizing. Korra found herself in a trance-

A hand found her shoulder, "Korra?" Asami greeted smiling slightly.

At that moment Korra knew she should've planned out at least an outline of what she wanted to tell Asami. All she could manage in that moment was, "H- hi.. hey Asami," she gave a smile in return. "Here," she patted the on the bench, "sit down. It's beautiful."

Asami took her spot right next to Korra and also took the chance to admire the amazing scenery. "Kor-"

"Asa-," they simultaneously began only for it to quiet down again. It wasn't an awkward silence only tense as both of them had obviously had a lot to say.

"Korra," Asami started first, "I... I don't know what to say," She finished quickly. She shook her head and looked down. All this planning and imagining this moment down the drain.

"Asami," Korra put her hand on her shoulder causing her to look up, "Here," Korra handed her some snacks and the chocolates. "We have all night. It's okay because I'm not sure what to say either," she smiled reassuringly. "Plus snacks help," she grinned opening up a bag of Fireflakes.

Asami smiled. Seeing Korra just being Korra was so indescribable. She was so unapologetically herself. Everything she did was so 'Korra', from every heartfelt act she's done for Terra and her loved ones to simple things like bringing snacks to help the unseen tension that night. "They really do," she agreed and opened the small box of chocolates.

Korra noticed this action and explained, "You see, I didn't know what kind of chocolate you liked so I just grabbed something real quick. You don't have to keep eating it if you don't like it."

"It's fine," Asami responded. The thought of even getting her some chocolates was really sweet. "My favorite kind of chocolate is dark chocolate though," she finished.

"Sounds sophisticated," Korra replied, "I love milk chocolate. MMMmmmmm super sweet... I like sweet stuff."

"I see," Asami laughed as Korra pulled out a few boxes of candy.  
They spent a lot of the night just talking comfortably with one another. Each of them learned tons about the other. What their favorite foods were, what they liked to do for fun, what kind of music they like, what they do in their free time. This talk allowed each of them to know the other even better.

Knowing someone as a person and a character were two different things for Korra now. As a person, Asami seemed to be that same prissy girl Korra had prejudged a long while ago. It was evident when Asami named off some of her favorite foods to which Korra couldn't comprehend its fanciness. As a character though, Asami was someone else. She was caring, loving, and selfless. It was something korra was not expecting out of this rich girl. She wasn't even this 'rich girl' anymore. Korra began to understand.

In the dark of night the two settled in a comfortable silence. Korra peered out into the dark, the only light from the moon with its reflection on the water. Asami found herself staring at Korra instead. Her bright blue eyes seemed to pierce the dark just as the moon. It was crazy to think about the situation Asami was in at the moment. She knew she fell for Korra.. hell she was still falling. There was so much to her-

"Asami," Korra quickly turned to catch her gaze. There was a pocket of silence, but she started up again, "I- I really ... You make me feel crazy." Asami only rose a brow with worry. "I mean like in a good way, like a really good way. Sometimes I just don't know what to say or how to say what I want to say. It's just I feel so content when you're around. I don't know how to explain it," Korra broke their gaze opting to look at the ground instead.

"I know what you mean Korra," Asami was quick to comfort. "I feel it too. I've never felt this way for anyone. It's cheesy but I mean it. I've learned and grown so much because of you in the course of a some months. I've learned to care and love more and just be straight with myself. You make me want to do better. If it be with Terra or it be just relaxing a bit more and not throwing myself at work constantly," there was a pause, "I'm content with you too," Asami finished as she exhaled a long breath and let her head settle on Korra's shoulder.

Korra lifted up her head and took Asami's hand. "Does this mean we're together? I mean like for real? No funny paparazzi games or anything? And what about Terra?"

"I already love Terra. I guess I'm just gonna love her even more. It's not that hard, and yeah. This is real. No funny games."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm not sure if this is the end or not, but I wanna keep writing. I'll keep this open ended for more ideas. Thanks for reading as always

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Korrasami thoughts :D. Thanks to my sister Orbit_K for helping get all my ideas together for this Fic. For more of me just follow me on tumblr @montsai


End file.
